Oh Sweet Sugar Daddy
by 614whiteberry
Summary: Seharusnya Luhan tidak mengikuti saran dari beagle pembuat masalah, Byun Baekhyun. Pairing: HunHan slight!ChanBaek Cast: Lu Han,Oh Sehun, Junmyeon, Baekhyun,Yixing.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Sweet Sugar Daddy**

.

.

 _._

 _._

"Ada apa dengan Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat sahabatnya,Luhan, menenggelamkan wajah ditangannya yang terlipat.

"Ia menangis," jawab Yixing yang masih mengelus punggung Luhan yang bergetar.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Aku tahu Yixing. Maksudku apa yang terjadi sehingga ia menangis seperti ini?"

"Uh, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu."

Oh Yixing. Pria _Angelic_ yang polos, Zhang Yixing, jika saja Luhan sedang tidak bersedih sekarang, ia mungkin akan memeluk Yixing untuk melindungi manusia polos itu dari kejahatan dunia, seperti amukkan Baekhyun.

"Yixing ka-" Baekhyun menarik nafas untuk meredam emosinya, "Oke ,aku tidak akan marah. Aku tidak akan berkata kasar. Aku seorang yang sabar."

"Baekhyun bisakah kau tidak berisik? Luhan sedang bersedih sekarang!" Omel Yixing sambil memandang tajam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga tak percaya.

"Guys, sudahlah. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Luhan akhirnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Yeah Benar, jika baik-baik saja berarti kau menangis sangat hebat hingga lendir keluar dari hidungmu dan matamu bengkak dan merah berarti kau sangat baik-baik saja,Luhan." Ujar Baekhyun sarkastik. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan (tidak lupa) melap lendir dihidungnya.

"Luhan," panggil Baekhyun lembut, "Kita sudah berteman sejak lama, kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami ya kan yixing?"

"Yap! Benar!" ujar Yixing antusias. Luhan tersenyum kecil, betapa beruntungnya ia mempunyai sahabat seperti Baekhyun dan Yixing yang begitu pengertian dan-

"Uh kecuali kehidupan seksmu Luhan. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya."

Luhan cemberut dan kembali merengek, "TAPI AKU TIDAK PUNYA PENGALAMAN SEKS UNTUK DIBICARAKAN DENGAN KALIAN! BAHKAN AKU TIDAK PUNYA KEKASIH EMPAT TAHUN TERAKHIR INI! OH BETAPA MALANGNYA HIDUPKU!"

Baekhyun menatap Yixing dengan tajam.

"Luhan, menjadi _single_ selama empat tahun bukan hal yang penting sekarang,oke? Sekarang aku ingin kau menceritakan masalah apa sebenarnya yang membuatmu menangis."

Luhan ingat lagi akan hal buruk itu,membuatnya kembali bersedih.

"Kau tahu, bagian keuangan dari kampus memanggilku dan mengatakan jika aku tidak membayar biaya kuliah, mereka akan mengeluarkanku."

"Benarkah mereka mengatakan itu?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan lemah.

" _Shit_.. Dasar tua bangka brengsek berani-beraninya ia mengancammu hanya karena kau belum membayar biaya kuliah?! Apa mereka hanya mengejar uang dari mahasiswa mereka?! Aku bersumpah aku akan masuk ke kantor mereka dan-"

"Baekhyun-ah!" potong Luhan sambil membekap Baekhyun dengan tangannya, "Dan aku bersumpah jika kau melakukan itu, aku akan mengirimkan video _dance_ kita ke _e-mail_ Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan dari bibirnya.

" _Fine_!" serunya kesal.

Luhan menghela nafas, "Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Baekhyun duduk diantara Luhan dan Yixing dengan lemas. Walaupun kantin begitu ramai namun tiga sahabat itu terdiam, tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hey apa kau meminjam uang kami?" tawar Yixing.

Luhan menggeleng dengan keras, "Tidak! Aku sudah banyak meminjam uang dari kalian. Aku tidak mau membebani kalian lagi."

"Tidak apa Lu," ujar Baekhyun, "Kami senang membantumu."

"Tapi jumlahnya sangat banyak Baekhyun."

"Aku bisa meminta bantuan Chanyeol. Luhan kau harus lihat rumah Chanyeol. Oh Astaga ia sangat kaya raya, bahkan ia mempunyai kolam renang yang lebih besar dari rumahku."

Luhan terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah Baek. Aku tidak mau menyusahkan orang lain. Hal itu menambah beban pada diriku."

" _Well_ walaupun aku ingin sekali melihat kolam renang dirumah Chanyeol," canda Luhan.

"Ha! Aku ingat dulu aku harus menyelamatkan Park Chanyeol ketika klub musik pergi berlibur ke pantai," ujar Yixing sambil mendecak, "Kenapa Bocah itu mempunyai kolam renang jika ia tidak bisa berenang sama sekali?"

"Mungkin untuk melakukan _pool sex_ denganku?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Ewww! Baekhyun bisakah kau hentikan khayalan mesummu itu?! Atau paling tidak jangan pernah bagi khayalan ataupun pengalaman seksmu kepada kami lagi!" protes Yixing.

"Hey! Kalian harus mengakui kalau disini hanya akulah yang mempunyai pengalaman yang bagus seputar seks!"

"Pfftt _Please_ pecundang, kalau kau berbicara tentang Seks akulah dewanya. Sang lelaki terpopuler, _Prince Panda_."

Mereka bertiga menoleh kesumber suara dan melihat Huang Zitao berdiri dengan angkuhnya sambil mengibas rambut (khayalan) nya.

"Eww Huang Zitao," ledek Baekhyun ketika Zitao sudah melangkah pergi bak model.

"Populer,bokongku. Bahkan aku tak melihatnya datang tadi," ucap Luhan Jengkel.

"Uh _guys_ ," Panggil Yixing membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun menoleh, "Siapa dia?"

"Yixing kau serius?!" tanya Luhan tak percaya, "Astaga! Kau sekamar dengannya sewaktu masih di asrama!"

"Oh ya?"

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya.

"Yixing temanku," tanya Baekhyun, "Mungkin kepalamu terhantam batu ketika kau sedang berjalan. Tapi dia Huang Zitao, teman sekamarmu. Kalian bermusuhan karena ia merebut mantan kekasihmu, Wuyifan, Kau ingat?"

"..."

"Yixing? Kau ingat kan?"

"..."

"Yixing kau dengar ak-"

" _FUCK_! _THAT BITCH_!" amuk Yixing, "BRENGSEK, BERANI-BERANINYA MENGHINA KITA! PECUNDANG KATANYA?!OH AKAN KUPATAHKAN TULANG PUNGGUNG BOCAH SIALAN ITU!"

"Astaga Yixing! Tahan amarahmu!" ucap Luhan sambil menahan Yixing.

"YA!HUANG ZITAO! KEMARI KAU! JANGAN PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU KELAKUAN BUSUKMU YA! AKAN KUSEBARKAN KEPADA SELURUH UNIVERSITAS KALAU KAU ITU LELAKI SIMPANAN!"

"BENARKAH?!" pekik Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan.

Yixing terkejut dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Uh aku tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan tadi. Lu-lupakan saja."

"Yixing aku tahu kau pelupa tapi aku juga tahu kau pembohong yang buruk jadi cepat jelaskan apa yang kau katakan barusan!"

Yixing duduk gelisah ditempatnya ketika Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak berhenti menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Wah! Kartun _dragon ball_ sudah mulai! Aku harus pulang untuk menontonnya!"

Yixing hendak beranjak dari tempat ia duduk namun Luhan segera menahannya dan mendorong Yixing untuk kembali duduk.

"Yixing _Dragon Ball_ sudah tidak lagi ditayangkan ditelevisi,menurutmu aku tidak tahu?!"

"Luhan benar," ucap Baekhyun, "Kami masih ingat benar bagaimana kau menangis seperti akhir dunia akan tiba ketika episode terakhir _Dragon Ball_ ditayangkan!"

Yixing menghela nafa berat. Kalau sudah begini ia tidak bisa lagi menghindar.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan tersenyum penuh arti lalu duduk disisi Yixing,menanti Yixing untuk bercerita dengan antusias.

Ck, Dasar _ahjumma_ penggosip.

"Jadi ketika kami masih menjadi teman sekamar dulu, seorang _ahjussi_ sering sekali berkunjung untuk bertemu Tao. Kukira ia adalah ayah dari Tao, tapi mereka berinteraksi layaknya sepasang kekasih! Ah dan kau tahu tas-tas bermerk yang Tao miliki? Itu semua dibelikan oleh _ahjussi_ itu! _Ahjussi_ itu sangat kaya!"

"Wah.." ucap Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Aku pernah bertanya kepada Tao siapa lelaki itu dan Tao bilang ia adalah sponsor hidup yang ia kenal dari internet."

"Huh?!Benarkah?!" pekik Luhan.

"Iya benar! Bahkan Tao memberikan aku situs dimana mereka bertemu!"

"Apakah itu situs prostitusi?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Bisa kubilang situs itu mirip dengan situs prostitusi, tapi tidak ada yang dengan jelas-jelas menawarkan seks. Entahlah, kebanyakan dari mereka menawarkan bayi untuk para ayah."

"Bayi?" tanya Luhan, semakin bingung dengan penjelasan Yixing.

Yixing mengangguk yakin, "Iya! Aku ingat salah satu pengguna memposting ini, 'Seorang _baby_ memerlukan _daddy_ yang bisa memberikannya kehangatan'."

"Astaga benarkah?" tanya Luhan, "Oh bayi yang malang, pasti ia sudah tidak mempunyai orang tua."

Yixing mengangguk lesu, "Iya kasihan bayi itu, aku hampir saja menawarkan diri untuk mengadopsinya."

"Apakah kita harus mengadopsinya dan menjaga bayi itu bersama? Bagaimana menurutmu Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun?" panggil Luhan sekali lagi ketika temannya itu tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Baek-"

"Yixing coba ulang apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Huh? Aku ingin mengadopsi bayi?"

"Bukan. Oh astaga aku tidak mungkin menanyakan percakapan bodoh kalian. Bukan itu. Tentang Tao, apa yang ia ucapkan padamu?"

"Uh kalau dia memakai sebuah situs untuk bertemu dengan ahjussi kaya itu?"

"Ah!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menjentikkan jari, "Aku punya akal!"

"Apa itu?"

Baekhyun menyeringai, "Luhan, aku akan membantumu untung membayar biaya kuliah bahkan menjadi milyuner!"

"Huh? Bagaimana caranya?"

Baekhyun tertawa sadis, "Oh itu mudah, kau hanya perlu duduk disini dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Byun Baekhyun yang cerdik!"

Baekhyun melangkah pergi dengan tawa sadisnya yang menggema.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi. Apapun itu, tapi Luhan harusnya ingat akan satu hal, bahwa ide apapun yang keluar dari kepala Baekhyun tidak akan pernah baik.

* * *

.

Malamnya, setelah pulang dari tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu disebuah kedai Kopi, Luhan memutuskan untuk menghitung uang yang ia punya serta uang yang harus ia keluarkan untuk membayar biaya kuliah dan sewa apartemennya.

Kalau saja ia tetap tinggal di Beijing, ia tidak akan hidup susah seperti ini.

Ia sering memikirkan hal itu, apalagi ketika ia sedang kesusahan. Luhan sering berpikir untuk pulang ke Beijing dan meminta maaf kepada orangtuanya atas perilakunya yang bebal ,tak menuruti perintah orang tuanya. Tapi ketika ia melihat Yixing dan Baekhyun yang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemani Luhan, pemikiran itu hilang dari kepala Luhan. Karena walaupun ia harus hidup susah di Korea Selatan, tinggal diapartemen yang sangat sempit, dan bekerja tiga pekerjaan paruh waktu sekaligus, ia tetap bisa menggapai impiannya dengan bersekolah di universitas favoritnya dan bertemu teman-teman yang baik seperti Baekhyun dan Yixing.

"Sial, gajiku bulan ini masih kurang," rengek Luhan, "Berapa pekerjaan lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk membayar biaya hidupku?!"

Ratapan Luhan terhenti ketika ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Halo _Cinderella_!" sapa Baekhyun riang ketika Luhan membukakan pintu, "Ibu Perimu ini datang untuk membantumu!"

"Ew Baekhyun apa kau mabuk lagi?" tanya Luhan galak.

Baekhyun terkikik geli, "Ayolah Lu jangan bersikap galak seperti itu, tersenyumlah!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum jika aku mempunyai hutang yang menumpuk!" ucap Luhan sambil menghempaskan diri dikasurnya.

"Aku sudah bisa membayangkan dua tahun lagi, aku akan terkapar dilantai apartemenku, menunggu ajalku menjemput karena aku kelaparan."

Baekhyun duduk disisi tubuh Luhan dan membalik tubuh sahabatnya itu agar menghadap kearahnya, "Aww Ayolah Lu, bersikap optimis."

"Maka dari itu aku ada disini, aku akan membantumu mengubah hidupmu Luhan." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana caranya Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, "Izinkan aku mengenalkan proyek yang kuberi nama 'MENGUBAH HIDUP LU HAN DENGAN SEKEJAP'"

Luhan menatap heran Baekhyun yang sedang melempar _confetti_ berbentuk hati diudara (hey,apakah ia sengaja membuatnya?).

"Oke... Jadi apa isi dari proyekmu itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum bangga, "Isi proyek itu adalah mendaftarkanmu ke sebuah situs yang akan merubah hidupmu!"

"Situs apa itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Situs yang Tao kunjungi untuk mendapat 'sponsor' hidup seperti yang Yixing ceritakan."

"HUH?! Maksudmu situs yang menjual bayi-bayi itu?! Apa kau mau menjual diriku Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Luhan aku tidak tahu darimana pemikiran itu datang , aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa semakin hari kau berpikir seperti Yixing. Tapi Situs itu bukan situs untuk menjual bayi ataupun situs prostitusi."

"Tapi Yixing bilang disana banyak yang menawarkan bayi!"

Baekhyun hampir menangis.

"Luhan, dengarkan aku, _baby_ yang dimaksud di situs itu bukan bayi asli, oke, _baby_ yang dimaksud adalah orang-orang yang mencari _sugar daddy_."

" _Su-sugar_ , apa?"

" _Sugar. Daddy_."

"Siapa itu _Sugar Daddy_?"

" _Sugar daddy_ itu orang-orang kaya yang akan mensponsori kita yang mendaftar disitus itu!"

Luhan tercengang, "Benarkah? Tanpa imbalan apapun?"

"Uh Ada juga yang meminta imbalan, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka meminta... seks." ujar Baekhyun ragu.

Mata Luhan membulat, "Bukannya itu sama saja dengan prostitusi?! Aku tidak mau!"

"He-hey! Tapi tidak semua _sugar daddy_ meminta seks! Ada juga yang dengan tulus ingin membantu!"

Luhan melipat tangannya didada dan berbalik membelakangi Baekhyun, "Tapi tetap saja Baek, kau menyuruhku untuk menjual diri!"

"Luhan aku tidak mengatakan hal itu! Hal ini patut dicoba! Lagipula aku sudah mengecek situs itu dan kau tahu apa yang kutemukan disana?"

Luhan yang mulai penasaran, melirik sedikit kearah Baekhyun .

"Sugar daddy yang berada disana super tampan dan super kaya!"

"Aku tak tertarik."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ck, Baekhyun sangat mengenal Luhan, walaupun ia menolak dan membalikkan badannya, Baekhyun tahu setelah mendengar kata tampan dan kaya, keteguhan Luhan akan rutuh sebentar lagi.

"Ada _sugar daddy_ yang masih sangat muda."

"Baekhyun sudah kubilang aku tak ter-"

"Mereka mempunyai tubuh yang sangat bagus, Luhan. Oh kau harus lihat betapa seksinya _sugar daddy_ itu memposting foto tubuh mereka yang atletis."

"Baekhyun.."

"Kau sudah lama tidak melakukan seks bukan? Berapa lama? Empat tahun? Bukankah kau juga merindukan sentuhan hangat dari seorang kekasih?"

"Baek-"

"Bayangkan tangan kekar itu memelukmu dari belakang,Luhan. Bayangkan penis gagah itu me-"

"Oke tunjukan aku situsnya."

Baekhyun,sekali lagi, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau hanya perlu mendaftarkan emailmu, membuat nama pengguna baru dan mengisi beberapa biodata." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan laptop kearah Luhan.

Luhan menerima laptop itu dan mulai mengetik data dirinya.

"ManU_LH7? Itukah nama pengguna yang akan kau gunakan?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Nama ini sama dengan nama instagramku, ManU_LH7. Itu berarti aku,Luhan,pencinta _manchester united_!"

Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan aneh, "Lu kau mau mencari _sugar daddy_ oke? Bukan bergabung digrup penggemar sepak bola!

Luhan cemberut, "Lalu menurutmu nama seperti apa yang harus kugunakan? Apa kau bisa mencarikan nama yang lebih baik dari ini huh?"

Baekhyun berpikir sambil memerhatikan Luhan dari atas ke bawah membuat Luhan risih dan menutup tubuhnya yang dibalut piyama ungu bergambar _unicorn_ (hadiah dari Yixing ketika ia ulang tahun).

"Bagaimana dengan babydeer?"

"EWW Itu sangat tidak manly!" gerutu Luhan.

"Memang. Seperti dirimu kan?"

" _Thanks_ Baek." Ucap Luhan dengan nada sarkastik.

"Sama-sama Luhan. _I know you the best_. Sekarang cepat buat akunnya!"

Luhan dengan sebal mengetik 'babydeer' di komputernya (ya walaupun ia tidak suka, ia tetap menuruti Baekhyun) dan mendaftarkan diri disitus tersebut.

"Oh mereka meminta foto profilku!" ucap Luhan. Hal ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Luhan cemas. Ia tidak mempunyai foto yang cukup bagus untuk dipakai menjadi foto profil.

Yap, dari 2456 foto di ponselnya, ia tidak bisa menemukan foto yang bagus untuk dijadikan foto profil.

"Oh Baek!Tolong foto aku!" ucap Luhan panik. Ia lalu menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Baekhyun dan duduk dikasurnya untuk berpose.

"Baiklah, tapi sebentar aku mau kekamar mandi dulu."

Setelah beberapa menit, Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi dan melangkah menuju ranjang Luhan yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Oke Lu, aku Sud- APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriaknya histeris saat ia melihat Luhan sedang berbaring dengan hanya memakai kemeja putih,bahu terekspos dan tanpa celana.

"Uh berpose?" ucapnya , berpose seseksi mungkin dikasurnya.

" _You little bi_ -" Baekhyun menghela nafas dan melempar celana yang tergeletak dilantai kearah Luhan, "Cepat pakai celanamu!"

Luhan menuruti Baekhyun dan memakai piyamanya sambil cemberut, "Apa salahnya dengan bajuku huh? Aku hanya berpikir ini kesempatanku untuk memakai kemeja ini! Aku tidak pernah sempat memakainya!"

"Luhan, aku tahu niatmu membeli kemeja itu oke. Aku bahkan tidak mau mengatakannya dengan lantang karena niatmu itu sangat kotor! Dan kukira kau sangat menentang prostitusi!"

"Hey!Aku hanya berusaha terlihat... menjual?"

Baekhyun menganga tak percaya. Kadang ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran temannya.

"Lu sudahlah sekarang cepat pakai celanamu oke? Agar aku bisa memotretmu dan kau bisa menyelesaikan pendaftaran profilmu."

"Baiklah," gerutu Luhan sambil mengganti pakaiannya kembali menjadi piyama ungu unicornnya.

"Cepat Lu!Oh astaga kita menghabiskan waktu 1 jam hanya untuk melakukan hal ini!" entah kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa lelah.

Luhan sudah mengganti pakaiannya dan duduk bersila dikasur. Baekhyun mulai mengarahkan Luhan untuk memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum layaknya anak kecil.

"1,2,3 Yap!Astaga kau sangat menggemaskan Luhan! Lihat!" seru Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan hasil fotonya.

"Oh Kau terlihat seperti bayi! Akan ada berapa orang ya yang mau menjadi _daddy_ mu?" canda Baekhyun sambil menyiku Luhan. Mereka berdua tertawa lalu memasang foto itu di akun Luhan. Luhan lalu mengisi beberapa kalimat untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya, ia lalu menyimpan deskripsi itu dan berharap apa yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah benar.

* * *

.

"Tua bangka sialan," gerutu Luhan, "Kau tahu Xing? Dikelas tadi ia menjadikanku contoh mahasiswa yang tidak baik hanya karena aku belum membayar uang kuliah tapi tetap memakai fasilitas disini. Apa ia gila? Bedebah!"

"Luhan! Jangan mengatakan umpatan kasar itu! Ini adalah perpustakaan oke? Tempat sakral dimana mahasiswa-mahasiswa datang untuk belajar dalam damai bukan untuk mendeng-"

" _ALOHA BITCHES!_ " seru Baekhyun saat ia menemukan kedua sahabatnya.

Yixing ingin menangis meraung-raung dilantai perpustakaan.

"Hey kenapa dengan yixing?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat pundak bergetar Yixing.

Luhan mengedikkan bahu, " _Mental breakdown_ mungkin."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu duduk disamping Luhan.

"Luhan! Coba tebak berapa _sugar daddy_ yang sudah meminta persetujuan pertemanan ke akunmu?!"

Luhan berpikir sebentar, "Uh...17?"

"Bukan! Tapi 119!" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa keras membuat para pengunjung perpustakaan memandang kearah meja Luhan dengan tidak suka.

Yixing ingin sekali bersembunyi dikolong meja selama Baekhyun masih bersekolah di kampus mereka.

"119?! Wow!"

"Yup! Menakjubkan bukan? Sekarang saatnya kau memilih _daddy_ mu Luhan!" ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Luhan.

"Yixing-ah,kau kenapa?"

"A-aku ingin bersembunyi dilubang hitam. Selamanya." Ucap Yixing dengan lemas.

Baekhyun cemberut, "Yixing-ah, jangan seperti itu _okay_? Ayo bantu aku dan Luhan memilih _daddy_ yang cocok untuk Luhan!"

Yixing mengangguk lemas lalu bergabung dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sedang mengerubungi ponsel Baekhyun.

"Hey Bagaimana dengan pria ini? Ia mempunyai pabrik pembuatan furnitur di _namyangju_." Tanya Luhan.

"Uh dia terlihat seperti jerapah,ia terlalu tinggi." komentar Baekhyun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Apa ia jerapah juga?" ucap Yixing.

Baekhyun menatap Yixing tajam, "Jangan lupakan kau juga pernah berpacaran dengan Jerapah juga!"

Yixing terdiam dan cemberut.

Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan memencet tombol _'reject_ ' untuk menolak permintaan pertemanan dari pria-jerapah-dari-namyangju tersebut.

"Oh bagaimana dengan ini? _Damn_ , dia sangat seksi Lihat bagaimana spandeks merah itu membalut pahanya yang kekar." Komentar Baekhyun sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Dan juga sangat tampan. Disini dikatakan ia anak dari seorang pengusaha wow!" Luhan hampir saja menerima permintaan pria itu jika saja Yixing tidak berteriak histeris dengan pelan ( _what?),_

"Oh _fuck_! Lihat penisnya membentuk _fortunes cookies_!"

Luhan membesarkan foto pria tersebut dan ketiga sahabat itu secara otomatis tertawa bersamaan.

"Perutku sakit!" ucap Luhan disela tawanya.

"Aku sampai menangis menertawakannya," timpal Baekhyun.

"Bayangkan jika kita pecahkan _fortune cookies_ nya, keberuntungan apa yang akan kita dapat? Atau malah kita mendapatkan kesialan karena ia tidak bisa lagi melakukan hubungan seks?Hahahaha."

Baekhyun dan Luhan terdiam dan menatap Yixing yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian mengertikan? _Fortune cookies_?" ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk penisnya, "Pecah? Tidak lagi bisa melakukan seks? Hahahahaha."

"Yixing _stop_ oke," ucap Baekhyun mengontrol _unicorn_ liar itu.

"Oke!Selanjutnya!" Luhan membuka profil selanjutnya.

"Ia terlalu putih. Aku tidak suka!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Hey!Tunggu!" ucap Yixing sambil memerhatikan foto pria itu dengan lebih teliti, "Ia tidak buruk!"

"Oke, bagaimana kalau kita lihat profil dan beberapa foto yang ia unggah?" usul Luhan yang diberi anggukan sahabatnya. Ia membuka sebuah album dan melihat beberapa foto _abs_ dan foto seorang pria berpose ' _cool_ ' disebuah gedung dengan _background_ menara eiffel dibelakangnya.

"Wow, pria ini sangat seksi dan kaya," ucap Baekhyun saat melihat salah satu foto dimana pria itu tidak memakai baju disebuah _gym_ terkenal.

"Dan dia juga pintar," lanjut Yixing saat melihat foto pria itu berpose di depan universitas _cambridge_ saat hari kelulusannya.

"Luhan,pilih dia." Ucap Yixing.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Luhan. Dia orangnya."

Luhan kembali menatap foto pria yang ada layar ponsel Baekhyun. Dan dengan mantap memencet tombol terima yang berada didalam profil pria bernama Kim Junmyeon itu.

* * *

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Baekhyun sambil merapikan _coat_ yang dikenakan Luhan.

"Yup!" jawab Luhan antusias. Malam ini ia akan bertemu dengan Kim Junmyeon, lelaki yang ia temukan di situs **i-like-daddy's-sugar** beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah Luhan menerima permintaan pertemanan Junmyeon, mereka saling mengirim pesan. Junmyeon enam tahun lebih tua dari Luhan, ia adalah lulusan universitas cambridge dan sekarang sedang bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya (Calon CEO Luhan! Ia seorang Calon CEO!). Mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu disebuah kafe malam ini ,untuk bertatap muka dan memberikan Luhan uang untuk membayar kuliahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" seru Luhan.

"Hati-hati Luhan! Semoga berhasil!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Jangan Lupa belikan aku berlian ketika kalian pulang!" seru Yixing.

"Jangan lupa pakai pengaman ketika kalian melakukan 'itu'!" teriak Baekhyun membuat Yixing tertawa dan Luhan lari dengan cepat karena malu.

Luhan tidak hentinya tersenyum diperjalanan. Ia sudah membayangkan betapa tampan dan ramahnya Junmyeon di kehidupan nyata. Luhan juga membayangkan kalau Junmyeon adalah orang yang romantis. Sebenarnya adakah kekurangan yang Junmyeon punya?

"AAHHH!" teriak Luhan histeris saat sebuah motor besar berwarna putih melaju dengan cepat diatas genangan air tepat didepan Luhan hingga membuat genangan air itu menyemprot Luhan.

" _FUCK_! YA! KAU BRENGSEK! LIHAT APA YANG KAU PERBUAT DENGAN BAJUKU!" umpat Luhan walaupun ia tidak yakin sang pengendara motor mendengarnya.

"Dasar sialan. Kalau tidak bisa mengendarai motor,jangan berkendara bodoh! Kau pikir ini arena balap?! _Fuck_ , bajuku kotor! Bedebah!"

Luhan menghentikkan umpatannya ketika ia melihat motor itu berhenti tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Motor itu memutar arah dan melaju hingga ia berhenti tepat disebelah Luhan.

"Uh ," gumam Luhan. ia berdiri gelisah ditempatnya.

Sang pengendara berjaket putih dengan helm yang berwarna sama turun dari motor dan menghampiri Luhan.

"H-hey, kau tahu aku tidak serius dengan umpatanku barusan kan?" tanya Luhan sambil mundur menjauhi pengendara motor itu. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa namun terus mendekati Luhan.

"Wow, tenang! Kau tahu? Ini salahmu. Jadi wajar kan kalau aku marah?" ucap Luhan sambil terus menjauhi pengendara motor itu, "Well walaupun harusnya aku tidak mengumpat. Tapi kadang kau tidak bisa menahan amarahmu kan?"

Luhan tertawa canggung.

Pengendara motor itu berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Luhan, membuat ia tidak nyaman.

"Oke, tuan pengendara motor, dengar,"

Luhan tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya ketika sang pengendara membuka helm'nya dan yang Luhan liat adalah.

 _Fuck_. Apakah. Ia. Dewa. Yang. Turun. Dari. Langit?

Ia bukan manusia,manusia tidak mungkin sesempurna ' _piece of art_ ' yang sedang berdiri didepan Luhan ini.

Lihat hidung itu, Luhan bisa meluncur dari hidung itu.

Lihat bibir merah itu, Luhan tidak keberatan jika bibir itu mendesahkan namanya seduktif setiap malam.

Atau, Mata itu. Astaga mata tajam dengan alis tegas itu. Tuhan pasti menghabiskan waktu yang lama untuk membuat mata indah itu kan?

"Hey!"

Luhan tersadar dari lamunan 'remaja-di-mabuk-cinta'nya dan menjawab pengendara motor (yang sempurna dan seksi) itu dengan tergagap.

"Uh, oh, ya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Hati Luhan berbunga-bunga. Oh ' _piece of art_ ' ini memperhatikanku.

"Sepertinya otakmu terbentur sesuatu."

"Huh?"

"Atau kau memang biasanya dungu seperti ini?" ucap pengendara motor itu.

Luhan bisa mendengar hatinya retak.

KENAPA BIBIR INDAH DENGAN SUARA SEKSI ITU BISA MENGELUARKAN KATA-KATA BERACUN SEPERTI ITU?

Luhan, kau harus membalasnya! Kau baru saja dikatai Dungu, Luhan, DUNGU!

"Uh,a-aku tidak apa-apa."

 _Yeah right._ Bagus Luhan.

"Bagus kalau begitu," ucap pengendara motor itu datar, "lain kali jika kau melihat orang berkendara motor didepanmu, jangan berteriak histeris layaknya wanita seperti itu. Kau hampir saja membuatku menabrak kendaraan didepanku. Kau mengerti?"

Luhan hanya bisa menganga.

Uh,permisi, apa? APA?

Siapa dia bisa memerintah Luhan?! Beraninya dia berbicara kepada Luhan layaknya berbicara kepada anak kecil!

"Well, aku tidak akan teriak jika kau- HEY!" teriak Luhan saat pengendara motor itu kembali menaiki motornya, "Hey! Bajuku terkena genangan air!"

"Lalu?"

Emosi Luhan sudah diambang batas.

Siapa sebenarnya yang dungu disini?!

"Lalu? Itu semua karena kau!"

Pengendara motor itu menaruh helmnya dan merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana _jeans_ nya yang ketat (Luhan,fokus,oke?).

"Kalau begitu pakai kartu ini untuk membeli baju baru." Ucap pengendara motor itu tenang, "Pilih yang kau suka. Aku tidak peduli berapa harganya."

Luhan memegang kartu kredit ditangannya dan menatap si pengendara motor hingga ia menghilang dibalik jalan raya Seoul.

" _PIECE OF ART_ BOKONGKU?! DASAR SIALAN!" umpat Luhan kesal.

.

Luhan berakhir datang terlambat menuju kafe 30 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan karena ia harus membeli baju baru.

"Junmyeon-ssi, maaf aku terlambat! Tadi ada sebuah insiden kecil diperjalanan," ucapnya merasa bersalah saat duduk didepan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tersenyum ramah, "Tidak apa Luhan. Apa insiden itu parah? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Hati Luhan tersentuh.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih karena sudah bertanya."

Junmyeon tersenyum lalu meminta Luhan untuk memesan apapun yang ia mau. Pertemuan mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Junmyeon, seperti prediksi Luhan, adalah pria yang sangat baik. Ia juga penuh dengan etika dan sopan santun. Junmyeon berjanji akan membayar biaya kuliah Luhan besok dan ia tidak meminta imbalan apapun. Kecuali satu hal.

"Hah? Menghadiri sebuah pesta?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya,pesta kecil disebuah hotel yang baru saja kerabatku buka. Aku berharap kau bisa menemaniku untuk datang kesana?"

Oh siapa yang bisa menolak pria yang berkepribadian baik seperti Junmyeon? Tentu bukan Luhan. Luhan tidak bisa menolak, hingga dengan yakin ia setuju dengan ajakan Junmyeon dan Junmyeon berjanji akan menjemput Luhan minggu depan.

.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Luhan kepada kedua sahabatnya yang datang malam itu.

"Sempurna," ucap Yixing.

"Tentu saja, harga tidak bisa berbohong," timpal Baekhyun.

"Ya! Jadi menurutmu penampilanku seperti ini hanya karena jas yang kupakai?"

"Luhan kau tampan tapi Jas mewah ini memberikanmu sedikit cahaya hingga kau semakin terlihat mempesona!"

" _Yeah_ ,terserah!"

Ponsel Luhan berdering dan ia segara meraihnya diatas kasur.

"Oh Junmyeon sudah menungguku dibawah! Doakan aku ya!"

Kedua sahabatnya memberikan jempol kearah Luhan dan melambaikan tangan ketika Luhan bergegas turun untuk menemui Junmyeon.

"Wow Luhan kau terlihat mempesona," Puji Junmyeon.

"Terima kasih Junmyeon. Terima kasih juga untuk Jasnya."

Junmyeon tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?"

Luhan membalas senyuman Junmyeon dan masuk ke mobil (Junmyeon membukakan pintu untuknya, kya!).

.

Luhan sampai disebuah hotel mewah di Dongdaemun. Ia tercekat kagum melihat desain mewah hotel itu ketika ia memasuki lobi. Ia yakin kamar mandi hotel ini lebih besar dari apartemennya. Dua kali lipat.

Junmyeon membimbing Luhan menuju _hall_ dimana pesta berlangsung. Tempat itu begitu ramai dengan orang-orang berbusana mewah. Pembicaraan tentang saham dimana-mana, suara gelas _wine_ beradu terdengar disekitar Luhan. Pesta ini terlalu mewah. Hingga membuat Luhan mual.

"Luhan," panggil Junmyeon, "Akan kau kenalkan kau dengan adikku. Ia berumur 20 tahun seperti kau."

Luhan memaksakan senyumnya. Ia tidak enak untuk menolak Junmyeon walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi dan menenangkan.

"Tunggu disini." Ucap Junmyeon.

Ketika Junmyeon pergi, Luhan buru-buru menelepon Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Lu?"

" _Panic attack_!" ucap Luhan panik, "Jemput Aku baek. Please. Aku ingin pulang. A-aku-"

"Oke,Lu, tenang. Dengarkan aku. Ambil nafas dalam-dalam. Keluarkan. Tenang oke?"

Mengikuti perintah Baekhyun, Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghelanya pelan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya nafasnya tercekat.

"Halo?Lu? Ada apa?"

"B-baek.."

"Ya?"

"Dewa dari neraka itu ada disini!"

"Huh?"

Mata Luhan membulat ketika dewa dari neraka alias _'piece of art'_ alias pengendara motor alias bedebah yang bertemu dengannya seminggu yang lalu berada disana. Terlihat tampan dan Seksi dengan balutan jas hitam yang dipenuhi batu-batu putih yang menghiasinya. Oh kalau saja sikapnya tidak seperti bedebah, Luhan akan terkagum-kagum melihatnya seperti remaja dimabuk cinta.

Bedebah (seksi) itu melihat kearah Luhan. Luhan membuang muka. Berharap ia tidak mengenal Luhan dan pergi begitu saja. Ya pergi kemana saja, ke neraka sekalipun, asal tidak menghampiri Luhan.

 _Tuhan._

 _Tuhanku yang penyayang dan baik, aku tahu aku banyak berdosa, tapi kumohon, jauhkan iblis itu dariku ya tuhan._

 _Tolong._

"Luhan."

Suara Junmyeon terdengar, bagaikan jawaban dari tuhan atas doa Luhan.

"Kenalkan ini adikku."

Luhan menoleh dan... Ya,hidup terkadang tak adil. Tuhan sedang menertawai nasib buruk Luhan. Bedebah-seksi-dan-tampan itu sekarang berdiri dihadapan Luhan.

"Oh Sehun."

Luhan melihat tangan dengan jari panjang itu terulur untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

Dengan ragu Luhan mengulurkan tangan juga untuk menerima jabatan tangan itu.

"Lu-luhan."

Sehun tersenyum.

Demi patung Unicorn berwarna pink dikamar Yixing. Pria Angkuh yang Luhan temui minggu lalu, tersenyum?

"Luhan.." ucap Sehun pelan, "Nama yang bagus."

Luhan tersipu malu dan tidak sadar Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian dengan Sehun untuk menyapa tamu lain.

"Aku harus mengingat nama itu."

"Huh?"

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik,"Untukku desahkan malam nanti."

Sehun menyeringai membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

Ia benar-benar Iblis.

Iblis yang seksi.

 **TBC**

 **APA INI APA?!**

Yup Sekali lagi,Humor Gagal.

Udah lama gak nulis jadi,ya,beginilah acak2an.

Ditunggu reviewnya ya ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Mood: THE WAY YOUU CRRYY /Keranjingan lagu SFY/

Sorry karena lama update ha ha enjoy!

 **The Devil Ride Ducati**

 **.**

 **.**

" _What the fuck_?" ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat alisnya.

Si iblis seksi itu hanya menyeringai.

Luhan benar-benar heran. Apa untuk Sehun mengatakan hal seperti itu wajar kepada orang yang baru ia kenal?

Sehun memerhatikan Luhan dari atas ke bawah, mata tajamnya seakan menelanjangi Luhan, membuat Luhan risih.

"Junmyeon Hyung benar-benar memilih mainan yang bagus," komentarnya sambil tersenyum angkuh.

 _The. Fuck?_

Mainan? Apa yang ia maksud mainan itu adalah Luhan?

Demi Tuhan ini baru pertama kalinya seseorang yang baru ia kenal melukai harga dirinya seperti ini!

Dan ini pertama kalinya Luhan bertemu dengan pria tampan dan seksi yang sangat tidak sopan seperti ini!

Manusia tidak sempurna Luhan, ingat itu.

Oh! Atau dia hanya main-main? Mungkin dia mengenal Luhan karena pertemuan mereka seminggu yang lalu?

Ah ya! Itu alasan yang logis, Kenapa Pria bernama Oh-Seksi Sehun ini bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini adalah karena pertemuan tidak menyenangkan yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Dan kartu kredit pria itu masih dipegang oleh Luhan! Pantas saja ia berlaku seperti itu.

"Tuan, apa kau mengenalku?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku menyukai caramu memanggilku Tuan," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Mungkin lain kali kau bisa memanggilku _master_ atau _daddy_?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

Sudah di pastikan,Dia benar-benar tidak mengenali Luhan. Pria seksi itu hanya benar-benar gila.

Luhan memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam.

Oke,Luhan tenang. Rileks. Jangan sampai penismu menegang hanya karena godaan seperti itu! Kau tidak murahan!

"Begini, Sehun-ssi, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, kau memberikan kartu kredit padaku, kau ingat?"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, alisnya yang tegas berkerut menandakan ia sedang berusaha mengingat Luhan (OH ASTAGA LIHAT ALIS TEGAS ITU KYAA!).

"Uh apa kau penari _striptease_ di _lusty club_?"

"Huh?! Apa yang kau- Bukan! Kau bertemu aku di jalanan ketika kau berkendara dan menyemprotkan air keseluruh bajuku! Aku bahkan memanggilmu bedebah!"

"Ah! Pria yang mengomel seperti wanita. Ya Aku ingat, pantas ekspresi dungu itu tidak asing lagi bagiku."

Oh kalau saja tidak ada orang-orang disekeliling mereka, Luhan mungkin akan meninju wajah tampan itu dengan sangat keras.

"Well,Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan. Aku harap kau bisa temui aku di hotel ini besok sore, dikamar 1020."

"Dan berikan aku alasan kenapa aku harus menemuimu?" tanya Luhan sambil melipat tangannya.

"Kau harus mengembalikan kartu kreditku. Jika kau tidak mengembalikannya aku bisa saja melaporkan perbuatanmu ke polisi atas tuduhan memeras warga yang tidak bersalah."

Luhan menganga tak percaya.

Dasar Bedebah (tampan) licik.

Warga yang tidak bersalah? Cih, yang benar saja.

" _Fine_! Aku akan menemuimu besok!"

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Bagus. Aku suka dengan orang yang penurut. _Well_ , itu naluri seorang lelaki dominan."

Luhan mendengus jijik. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sehun, terlalu sebal untuk menatap Iblis licik dihadapannya.

Oke, Bohong. Sebenarnya ia sangat terangsang mendengar perkataan dari Sehun. Penisnya mungkin akan segera tegak jika ia terus-terusan melihat seringaian dan tatapan Sehun.

 _Damn,boy, he is so fucking hot._

"Hey,maaf meninggalkan kalian, aku harus menyapa kerabat kerjaku." Ucap Junmyeon yang sudah berada disamping Luhan dengan satu tangannya ia letakkan dipunggung Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung, Luhan disini sangat menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol. Kita menikmati obrolan kita,benar kan Luhan?"

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum pahit membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Pesta ini betul-betul tidak cocok denganku. Sampai jumpa Hyung, Luhan."

Luhan tidak menoleh untuk menatap Sehun. Ia mendengar tawa Sehun (oh suara tawa itu), namun tetap membuang muka hingga Sehun pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Junmyeon.

Luhan menghela nafas untuk meredam emosinya yang meluap, "Ya. Ya aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau terlihat tidak senang. Apa Sehun melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Junmyeon khawatir.

"Ti-tidak!" pekik Luhan, "Aku baik-baik saja Junmyeon, hanya merasa lelah karena terus-terusan berdiri."

Luhan segera menyesali perkataannya saat ia melihat rasa bersalah ditatapan Junmyeon.

"Maafkan aku. Kupikir pesta ini bisa menghiburmu. Kau pasti sangat bosan."

"Oh tidak! Aku sungguh menikmatinya! Hanya saja aku tidak pernah menghadiri pesta seperti ini jadi aku sedikit canggung."

Junmyeon tersenyum manis menatap Luhan.

"Terima kasih karena kau mau menemaniku ke pesta ini. Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Luhan menatap Junmyeon ragu, "Apakah baik-baik saja jika kau mengantarkanku pulang? Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Luhan, aku yang menjemputmu kesini maka dari itu aku juga yang harus mengantarkanmu pulang."

Luhan tersenyum penuh terima kasih.

Oh, Junmyeon begitu baik. Seperti malaikat.

Luhan semakin heran kenapa ia bisa bersaudara dengan iblis (yang seksi) bernama Oh Sehun itu?

.

Esoknya, Luhan sedang dalam perjalanan menuju hotel untuk menemui Sehun. Ya, sebagai lelaki yang jantan (Pfftt..), Luhan harus memenuhi Janjinya. Walaupun ia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan lelaki kurang ajar bernama Sehun, ia tetap harus mengembalikan kartu kredit milik iblis itu. Sesampainya di hotel, Luhan segera menaiki _lift_ menuju lantai dimana kamar Sehun berada. Di lantai tersebut, Luhan mulai melangkah, menghitung setiap nomor yang tertempel didaun pintu hingga ia menemukan kamar yang ia tuju.

Kamar 1020.

Kamar dimana seorang iblis tinggal.

Luhan dengan ogah-ogahan memencet bel kamar itu. Luhan menunggu beberapa menit namun Sehun tidak kunjung membuka pintunya. Karena kesal, Luhan memencet bel itu terus-menerus hingga akhirnya pintu dibuka dan penghuni hotel itu muncul dengan ogah-ogahan.

"AHHH!" Pekik Luhan ketika ia sadar Sehun tidak memakai baju.

" _What the fuck_?!" umpat Sehun karena terkejut mendengar pekik keras Luhan yang terdengar seperti teriakan wanita.

"KENAPA KAU BERTELANJANG SEPERTI ITU?!" Pekik Luhan sambil menutup matanya.

"Apa itu masalah? Lagipula aku masih memakai celana."

"Masalahnya bukan seperti itu! Tapi-" Luhan spontan menutup mulutnya.

'TAPI TUBUHMU SANGAT SEKSI KEPARAT!'

Jika saja Luhan tidak bisa mengontrol diri ia pasti sudah meneriakkan kalimat itu dan menderita rasa malu seumur hidup.

Bagaimana tidak seksi? Tubuh berkulit putih itu terlihat atletis dan berotot. Tidak berlebihan seperti _arnold schwarzenegger_ di film terminator, tapi cukup membuat Luhan menelan air liur. Dadanya bidang dan bahunya lebar. Luhan penasaran, bagaimana rasanya bergantung pada bahu itu? Oh belum lagi harum tubuh Sehun yang sangat memabukkan.

"Tapi?" tanya Sehun menggoda sambil bersender di daun pintu kamarnya.

"Ta-tapi," ucap Luhan gugup.

"Apa aku membuat dirimu terangsang?"

Luhan tersentak kaget, "Apa?! Ya! Apa ini caramu memperlakukan seseorang yang baru kau kenal?! Apa kau tidak di ajari sopan santun?!"

Sehun tertawa renyah, "Aku hanya bercanda Luhan, Kenapa kau menanggapinya dengan serius seperti itu? Ayo masuk kedalam."

Sehun masuk lebih dulu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berusaha untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Oke, tenangkan hatimu Luhan. Kau kesini hanya untuk mengembalikan kartu kredit si brengsek itu dan pergi."

Luhan mengangguk mantap dan melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk kedalam kamar hotel Sehun.

Ketika Luhan sudah berada didalam, ia berdiri kikuk di ruang tengah yang luas. Kamar hotel tersebut begitu luas, ada sebuah tembok yang membatasi kamar tidur dan ruang tengah. Luhan bisa memastikan kamar hotel itu Lebih Luas dari kelas di kampus Luhan.

"Kenapa kau berdiri saja? Ayo duduk."

Luhan menoleh untuk menatap Sehun, yang akhirnya, memakai pakaian dengan benar.

Sehun membawa dua buah sloki _whiskey_ dan duduk dengan nyaman di sofa. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan menatap Luhan serius.

Entah kenapa, Luhan merasa gugup dipandang oleh mata tajam itu. Kenapa ia harus gugup? Ia kesini bukan untuk melakukan wawancara pekerjaan, ataupun melakukan perbuatan kriminal.

Luhan duduk di hadapan Sehun dan berdeham.

"Uh aku kesini untuk mengembalikan kartu kreditmu."

Luhan menaruh kartu kredit Sehun dimeja, "Terima kasih."

Luhan melirik wajah Sehun untuk melihat ekspresi pria itu. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk.

Bagaimana bisa seseorang terlihat lucu dan tampan secara bersamaan?!

"Oke, tidak masalah." Sehun meminum sesloki _whiskey_ yang berada digenggamanya sekaligus. Bagaimana _adam apple_ Sehun bergerak ketika ia menelan habis minumannya itu membuat Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar.

"Kenapa kau menatapku terus? Apa kau menyukaiku? Apa kau ingin bercinta denganku?"

"Apa? Eww!Kau benar-benar menjijikkan!"

Sehun tersenyum Jahil.

"Aku mau saja bercinta denganmu Luhan," ucapnya sambil menaruh sloki dimeja dan kembali menyilangkan kakinya yang jenjang, "Tapi aku tidak mau bersetubuh dengan seseorang yang bukan milikku."

Luhan memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas, "Oke dengar. Aku tidak tahu apakah terus-terusan melontarkan kalimat-kalimat sensual kepada orang yang baru kau kenal adalah kebiasaanmu tapi kau harus tahu aku benar-benar tidak nyaman mendengarnya."

Sehun mengedikan bahu, "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini kepada orang lain."

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku?" pekik Luhan kesal sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan dengan wajah yang datar menjawab, "Karena kau tipeku."

"A-apa?"

"Kau tipeku."

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun bingung dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Yang benar saja?! Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi tipe dari Seorang lelaki kaya bertubuh Seksi dan berwajah tampan?

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika tangan dingin Sehun menyentuh pipinya dan pria itu mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mencium Luhan. Sejak kapan pria ini berada didekatnya?!

"Stop!" pekik Luhan sambil menghalangi bibir Sehun dengan tangannya.

Luhan menghela nafas untuk mengontrol hatinya yang sedari tadi sudah memekik 'YA TUHAN BIBIR SEHUN MENEMPEL DI TELAPAK TANGANKU DAN MEMBUATKU MERASA SEPERTI TERSENGAT LISTRIK' layaknya seorang perempuan.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku?" tanya Sehun. Luhan berusaha menahan tangannya agar tidak menampar ekspresi datar itu.

"Se-Sehun-ssi kita baru saja bertemu kemarin. I-ini terlalu cepat."

"Tapi aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku." Sehun memerangkap paha Luhan dengan pahanya dan kembali mencondongkan wajahnya.

"SIAPA YANG MENGINGINKANMU?! UGH!" Luhan kembali menghalangi Sehun dengan tangannya.

"Uh oke, Tuan Oh Sehun," Luhan menghela nafas dalam, "Bagaimana kalau kita ulang lagi perkenalan kita?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu,kesan pertamaku terhadap dirimu tidak terlalu baik. Oke kalau boleh jujur, dimataku kau benar-benar pria brengsek yang mesum. Dan aku berpikir aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesan itu dengan memulai lagi perkenalan kita. Bagaimana?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir dengan serius.

"Mungkin saja kalau kita berkenalan dengan benar, kita bisa menemukan hobi yang sama dan menjadi teman, bagaimana?" tawar Luhan.

"Lalu kita bisa bercinta?"

Luhan menatap Sehun jengkel.

 _Pria ini, benar-benar..._

"Ya, bisa saja," jawab Luhan sambil mengedikkan bahu, "Maksudku entahlah, mungkin saja jika kita berdua setuju untuk melakukan itu atau, uh, kau tahu ji-jika kita saling menyukai."

Luhan menunduk karena malu dengan kalimat yang baru saja ia katakan.

Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Oke."

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Sehun, "Oke?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Oke."

Luhan tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu," Luhan menunjuk paha Sehun yang masih memerangkap pahanya dan memberi gestur agar Sehun melepaskannya.

Sehun akhirnya melepaskan Luhan dan kembali duduk di sofa. Luhan menarik nafas lega, walaupun ia menyesal karena tidak bisa lagi mencium harum tubuh Sehun.

Demi tuhan, Sehun sangat harum. Luhan akan menanyakan parfum apa yang ia pakai nanti.

"Oke, perkenalkan namaku Lu Han. Umurku 21 tahun, aku sedang bersekolah di universitas Seoul. Hobiku adalah bermain sepak bola dan menyanyi."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Sekarang giliranmu!" ucap Luhan.

"Untuk apa? kau sudah tahu namaku."

"TADI KAU SUDAH SETUJU MELAKUKAN INI BRENGS-"

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Rileks Luhan, tenangkan hatimu.

"Oke _Fine_ , Oh Sehun. Lalu apa Hobimu?"

Sehun mengedikan bahu, "Berpesta sepertinya."

Luhan tersenyum, "Apa ada hobi lain selain berpesta?"

"Meminum alkohol."

"Apa ada hal yang lain?"

"Menaklukan wanita."

"Apa tidak ada hobi lain yang lebih normal?" tanya Luhan sambil memaksakan Senyum. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya lalu menatap Luhan. Setelah beberapa saat senyum jahil diwajah tampannya mengembang. Oh Luhan tidak akan suka dengan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir merah itu.

"Mengagumi wajahmu."

"Ya! Aku sedang berusaha untuk menjadi temanmu disini! Bisakah kau menanggapinya dengan serius?!" Bentak Luhan, walaupun sebenarnya wajah Luhan sudah memerah layaknya tomat.

"Aku serius," jawab Sehun enteng, "Kau sangat mempesona. Apalagi ketika sedang malu seperti itu."

Jantung Luhan berdegup lebih cepat, ia membuang tatapannya dari wajah Sehun karena malu.

"Aish Sudahlah! Aku pulang dulu!"

"Tunggu."

Luhan yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya kembali berbalik untuk menatap Sehun.

"Berikan aku nomor ponselmu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Bukankah teman harus mempunyai nomor satu sama lain?"

Luhan menghela nafas berat dan akhirnya menyerah. Ia merentangkan tangannya dan memberi gestur agar Sehun memberikan ponselnya. Sehun menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Luhan dan dengan cepat Luhan mengetik nomor teleponnya didalam ponsel Sehun.

"Ini nomor ponselku! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampa jumpa Sehun." Luhan membungkuk dan segera berlari keluar dari kamar Sehun.

Sehun menatap nomor yang tertera diponselnya lalu menyimpan nomor itu dengan nama 'rusa kecil'.

* * *

 **Guardian Jun** : **Kau dimana? Aku sedang di kampusmu. Bisakah kita bertemu?**

Luhan mendapat pesan itu dari Junmyeon ketika ia sedang makan siang dengan Yixing dan Baekhyun. Ia menunjukan pesan itu kepada teman-temannya yang dengan terburu-buru menyuruh Luhan untuk menemui 'sugar daddy'nya tersebut. Luhan memberitahu Junmyeon agar menunggunya di halaman kampusnya.

"Hai." Sapa Luhan saat ia menemui Junmyeon yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman.

Junmyeon tersenyum dengan lembut, "Hai Luhan."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." Ucap Luhan sambil duduk disamping Junmyeon.

Junmyeon lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik," jawab Luhan malu-malu, "Bagaimana dengan kau?"

"Aku baik, hanya sedikit sibuk di kantor, tapi semuanya masih bisa kuatasi. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Apa berjalan lancar?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil, "Ya, aku bisa ikut ujian. Terima kasih padamu,aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalasmu."

"Mmmmm bagaimana kalau dengan makan malam bersama?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Ah! Itu ide yang bagus! Ta-tapi karena aku belum mendapat gaji, bisakah kita makan malam direstoran yang murah?"

Junmyeon tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Luhan, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yang akan membayar makan malamnya."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa itu disebut sebagai balas budi? Tetap saja kau yang membantuku!" gerutu Luhan sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aku adalah _guardian_ -mu kau ingat? Sudah tugasku melakukan itu."

Luhan tersipu malu dengan perkataan Junmyeon. Padahal Luhan tidak tahu apa yang membuat Junmyeon mau menolong Luhan tanpa balasan apapun. Apa karena memang ia terlalu baik? Atau ia membutuhkan tempat untuk menampung uang yang ia ingin buang? Junmyeon pasti sangat kaya raya sehingga ia tidak segan-segan membuang uangnya dengan sia-sia.

"Jadi bagaimana? Makan malam, diakhir pekan nanti?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya,Makan malam diakhir pekan nanti."

Junmyeon balas tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Luhan. Junmyeon dengan pelan mencondongkan wajahnya dan dengan otomatis Luhan menutup matanya untuk menerima ciuman yang Junmyeon berikan.

Wajah Junmyeon semakin dekat dengannya hingga Luhan bisa merasakan deru nafas Junmyeon dan-

 _LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT UOH UOH LIGHTSABER LIGHTSABER~_

 _Shit._

"Uh tunggu sebentar." Pamit Luhan sambil berjalan menjauhi Junmyeon untuk mengangkat telepon yang diterima oleh ponselnya.

"Halo?"

"Hai,Luhan. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengenal suaraku?"

"Tidak."

Oke bohong. Luhan tahu benar suara itu. Ia ingat benar bagaimana suara itu berbisik ditelinganya ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Ini Oh Sehun. Duh. Apa kau berada di rumah?"

"Aku sedang ada di kampus. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh. Aku sedang bosan, bisakah kau ke apartemenku?"

"Tidak bisa,Sehun. Aku mempunyai banyak tugas."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu menonton Film baru Star Wars . Aku mendapat rekaman resminya sebelum film ini dirilis di kor-"

"Berikan aku alamatmu. Aku akan sampai 1 jam lagi."

Luhan menutup Teleponnya dan berlari kecil menuju Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon. Uh, Maaf, aku baru saja ingat Baekhyun dan Yixing menungguku untuk mengerjakan tugas diperpustakaan. Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku meninggalkanmu?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa,Luhan." jawab Junmyeon sambil tersenyum, "Sampai Jumpa akhir pekan nanti oke?"

Luhan membalas senyum Junmyeon, "Sampai Jumpa Junmyeon. Aku pergi dulu!"

Luhan bergegas berlari keluar kampus dan mencegat taksi. Sehun mengirimkan alamatnya sesaat setelah Luhan duduk didalam taksi dan dengan semangat ia menyerukan alamat Sehun ke supir taksi (yang malang) itu.

 _Star Wars, Aku datang._

 _._

Saat sampai di gedung apartemen Sehun yang sangat mewah, Luhan dengan segera masuk ke Lift menuju lantai 20 dimana Apartemen Sehun berada. Ketika ia sudah sampai dan pintu lift terbuka, Luhan menganga tak percaya ketika di lorong lantai itu hanya ada satu pintu besar. Itu berarti, Oh Sehun memiliki seluruh lantai sebagai tempat tinggalnya.

 _Lucky Bastard._

"H-hi.." sapa Luhan gugup saat Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya. Sekarang, untungnya, Sehun memakai pakaian lengkap dengan _sweater turtle neck_ berwarna putih dengan celana berwarna hitam yang pas membalut kakinya.

"Hi Luhan. Silahkan masuk." Ucap Sehun sambil membiarkan Luhan masuk mendahuluinya. Ketika Luhan masuk kedalam apartemen Sehun, ia tercengang kagum melihat betapa besar dan nyamannya apartemen Sehun. Bahkan apartemen bertema _monochrome_ itu lebih besar dari rumahnya di Beijing.

"Silahkan duduk dan buat dirimu nyaman Luhan."

Luhan duduk disebuah sofa besar dihadapan sebuah layar LED yang lebih besar dari kaca apartemen Luhan. Ia duduk dengan kikuk, kepala Luhan tak henti-hentinya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk memperhatikan apartemen Sehun.

Sehun kembali ke ruangan itu dengan semangkuk besar _popcorn_ dan sebotol _wine_. Di meja didepan Luhan sudah tersedia gelas _wine_ dan makanan kecil lainnya yang membuat Luhan berliur.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan rekaman film star wars?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan.

"Temanku adalah orang penting didunia perfilman korea. Jadi ketika ada film baru ia biasanya memberikan rekamannya kepadaku karena ia tahu aku suka menonton film."

"Ha. Ternyata kau punya hobi yang normal juga."

Sehun tertawa, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Dari Senyummu yang berseri-seri sepertinya kau menyukai Star Wars."

"Aku. Penggemar. Berat. Star Wars." Ucap Luhan dengan semangat, "Dikamarku tertempel poster Star Wars dari film pertama mereka, aku juga mempunyai figur Han Solo yang kubeli dengan uang tabunganku!"

"Kau sangat menggemaskan ketika sedang bersemangat kau tahu?"

Wajah Luhan langsung memanas. Dengan segera ia menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul dipipinya.

"Baiklah! Bagaimana kalau kita mulai menonton sekarang?" ucap Sehun sambil menyalakan TV dan duduk disebelah Luhan dengan nyaman.

Luhan dengan serius menonton film favoritnya itu. Matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan layar TV dan mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengunyah _popcorn_ dimangkuk yang ia peluk.

Luhan begitu serius menonton film favoritnya hingga ia tidak sadar Sehun duduk lebih dekat dengannya dan merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan.

Ia akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar ketika ia merasakan nafas hangat Sehun di lehernya.

"Sehun? Apa kau tertidur?"

Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun dan menjawab Luhan dengan tangannya yang mengelus-elus lembut paha Luhan.

Konsentrasi Luhan buyar dan tubuhnya menegang saat ia merasakan lidah Sehun menjilat Lehernya hingga bulu ditengkuknya meremang.

"Se-Sehun." gumamnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat mangkok _popcorn_ dipelukannya.

Luhan memejamkan mata ketika ia merasakan Sehun mulai menggigit kecil lehernya.

Ia mati-matian menahan desahan ketika lidah Sehun kembali menjilat perpotongan lehernya dan mengisap kulit leher Luhan.

Film favoritnya sudah lama terabaikan ketika tangan Sehun menelusup kedalam kaos Luhan dan meraba perut ratanya.

"Ahhh..." desahnya saat tangan Sehun tidak sengaja mengusap _nipples_ nya.

Sehun menyeringai dan kembali mengusap nipples Luhan dengan 'tidak sengaja'.

Tangan Sehun yang jahil mulai turun ke bagian depan celana Luhan dan meraba penis Luhan.

"Ahhh Sehun, Hentikan.."

Bertolak belakang dengan permintaan Luhan, Sehun meraba penis dibalik celana Luhan membuat Luhan mengerang.

" _Oh Fuck_."

Oke, Luhan menyerah. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka baru kenal atau film favoritnya sedang diputar dihadapannya. Jika memang Sehun akan melakukan seks dengannya sekarang, Luhan akan mengalah kepada gairahnya dan menyerah kepada Sehun.

Ia sudah siap.

Bibir Sehun berpindah dan menyerang kuping Luhan. Ia menggigit daun telinga Luhan dan berbisik seduktif, "Luhan.."

 _Yes,Oh,Yes Sehun. Fuck me now._

"Luhan, filmnya sebentar lagi akan selesai."

Huh?

Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat kearah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum jahil.

"Kupikir kau menyukai Star wars?"

Luhan masih belum menjawab.

"Ah _popcornnya_ habis. Aku akan memanggang yang baru. Kau tunggu disini Oke?" ucap Sehun sambil berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan menuju dapur.

Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya cepat.

Apa. Yang. Baru. Saja. Terjadi?!

* * *

"AKU INGIN MATI SAJA!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengkel, "Ck _Drama Queen_."

"LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK! BISA-BISANYA IA MENGGODAKU DAN BERHENTI BEGITU SAJA! APA IA TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN?! DIMANA HARGA DIRIKU BAEKHYUN?!"

"Luhan, tenanglah!"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Coba katakan padaku bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau pria yang baru saja kukenal menginjak harga diriku!"

"Kalau kau sadar bahwa kau baru mengenalnya lalu kenapa kau mau disentuh olehnya?"

"Baekhyun, dia itu _sex god_. Baekhyun, _Sex God_!" Ucap Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Baekhyun, "Kalau kau bertemu dengannya kau pasti akan tercengang."

Baekhyun mendecih, "Oh _Please,_ aku bukan lelaki yang gampang tergoda. Kau tahu? Aku ini setia."

Luhan mencibir dan kembali merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Ah aku benar-benar malu!" rengek Luhan, "Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi menemui pria itu! Dasar Brengsek!"

"Sebentar, setelah ia meninggalkanmu lalu apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kami kembali menonton film. Dan aku merasa sangat canggung sementara dia terlihat biasa saja!"

"Wow kau benar-benar dipermainkan Luhan."

Luhan kembali merengek.

Ketika ia sedang merengek, meratapi nasibnya. Ponselnya berdering.

Luhan segera mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama ' _The handsome Devil'_ muncul dilayarnya.

Ia langsung melempar ponselnya kesal membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget.

"Tenang sedikit _bitch_ , kau tahu kan biaya memperbaiki ponsel itu lebih mahal dari biaya listrikmu?!"

"Sehun meneleponku! Bagaimana bisa ia meneleponku setelah ia membuatku malu seperti kemarin?!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan mengambil ponsel Luhan dari lantai.

"Luhan ada pesan dari _Handsome Devil_ , ia bilang kalau kau tidak mengangkat telepon ia akan melacak nomormu dan mencari apartemenmu."

Luhan mengerang lalu merebut ponselnya dari tangan Baekhyun. Ketika ponselnya kembali berdering ia dengan terpaksa mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?" sapa Luhan malas.

"Hai Luhan, apa kau ada acara diakhir pekan nanti?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Ah sayangnya aku ada acara makan malam bersama Junmyeon." Ucap Luhan menekankan nama Junmyeon dikalimatnya.

"Well, itu acara makan malam bukan? Berarti kau bebas saat siang?"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengajakku pergi di hari lain? Aku bersumpah akan mengikutimu kemana saja Sehun tapi jangan akhir pekan nanti."

"Tidak. Harus akhir pekan nanti. Kalau kau tidak mau aku akan memberitahu Junmyeon apa yang kita lakukan kemarin."

Luhan menganga tak percaya, "Sehun, kau benar-benar sadis!"

"Ya terima kasih. Kita bertemu di cafe _startrucks_ jam 11 siang di akhir pekan nanti. Jangan sampai terlambat."

Sambungan telepon terputus dan Luhan hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya.

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BRENGSEK?!" teriak Luhan sambil melempar ponselnya.

"Astaga Luhan jaga sikapmu! Siapa yang mengajarkanmu untuk bersikap liar seperti itu huh?!" pekik Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang.

Luhan dengan jengkel menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Uh, oke, aku guru yang baik kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Baekhyun, aku sedang kesal oke? Jika kau tidak bisa serius apalagi membantu lebih baik kau pulang saja!"

"Ck, dasar galak." Gerutu Baekhyun, "Oke ceritakan kepada Baekhyun, apa yang membuatmu kesal?"

"Sehun meneleponku dan mengajak bertemu."

"Lalu?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Baekhyun apa kau tidak dengar siapa yang meneleponku tadi? Sehun! Apapun tentang dia membuatku kesal!"

"Kalau begitu tolak saja permintaannya."

Luhan menghela nafas dan merebahkan diri disebelah Baekhyun, "Tidak semudah itu. Ia mengancamku untuk memberitahu semuanya kepada Junmyeon."

"Semuanya? Termasuk kejadian dimana ia meninggalkanmu ketika penismu sudah tegak?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya, "Oh Baekhyun jangan katakan itu lagi!"

"Oke _sorry_. Termasuk kejadian itu juga?"

"Ya, mungkin saja." Jawab Luhan, "Dasar laki-laki licik."

"Kalau begitu pergi saja bersama dia dan minta dia mengantarmu ke restoran tempatmu makan malam dengan Junmyeon."

Luhan menghela nafas keras, "Kenapa hidupku betul-betul rumit seperti ini?"

"Oh ayolah _drama queen_ ," ledek Baekhyun, "Hal itu tidak akan seburuk apa yang kau pikirkan,oke? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan tidak menjawab dan kembali memikirkan kejadian yang membuatnya malu setengah mati. Kulitnya meremang jika membayangkan bibir Sehun yang mencium lehernya. Atau tangan hangat Sehun yang meraba perutnya.

Luhan mengumpat dalam hati.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh ereksi sekarang. Masih ada Baekhyun disisinya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan tidur. Baekhyun benar, ia harus tenang. Hal buruk apa yang bisa terjadi saat ia pergi bersama Sehun? Sehun terdengar normal setelah kejadian itu, kenapa hanya Luhan yang panik? Ia harus setenang Sehun.

Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kan? Semua akan baik-baik saja maka dari itu Luhan bisa tidur tenang dan mengistirahatkan pikirannya.

.

.

Luhan tidak bisa tidur hingga pukul 4 pagi.

Luhan berkedip pelan. Matanya yang lelah tetap tidak mau beristirahat juga walaupun Luhan sudah menutup matanya dengan paksa. Baekhyun yang menginap di apartemen Luhan,tidur dengan pulas disebelah Luhan dan dengan seenaknya menjajah tempat tidur Luhan yang sempit hingga Luhan harus meringkuk diujung kasur.

Ia akhirnya memutar lagu di ponselnya,memutar _playlist_ lagu pengantar tidur dan kembali memejamkan mata. Saat Luhan sudah hampir tertidur ada telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Halo?" ucapnya lemas.

"Luhan, aku memutuskan untuk menjemputmu. Dimana alamatmu?"

Luhan menyebutkan alamatnya sambil setengah tertidur. Ia kembali memposisikan ponselnya di samping bantal ketika telepon terputus. Luhan akhirnya tertidur dan bermimpi beradu pedang lightsaber dengan seorang pria yang telah membuatnya malu setengah mati.

.

.

"Lu.."

"Luhan.."

"Luhan!"

" _BITCH_!"

"Aw Baekhyun! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!" gerutu Luhan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terhantam bantal dengan keras.

"Cepat bangun! A-ada seorang artis didepan kamarmu!" ujar Baekhyun histeris.

"Huh artis? Siapa?"

Baekhyun yang sedang berusaha mengontrol jiwa _fangirl_ (yup, _fangirl_ ) didalam tubuhnya menatap Luhan, "Entahlah. Ia seperti versi _cute_ dari chaning tatum."

"Huh?"

Baekhyun kembali memekik histeris.

Karena penasaran, Luhan beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju depan pintu. Ia terkejut bukan main ketika ia melihat Sehun berada diluar pintu apartemennya.

"Hai." Sapa Sehun dengan santai.

Oh Jangan tanya Luhan bagaimana penampilan Sehun dimatanya, ia menakjubkan seperti biasa. Ia berdiri disana,didepan pintu apartemen Luhan, bak seorang model profesional dengan memakai celana jeans dan jaket kulit hitam yang dipadukan dengan _turtle neck_ berwarna merah tua.

" _He's a fucking art."_

Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang memerhatikan Sehun dengan tatapan takjub.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa barusan,Baekhyun?"

"Aw!" Luhan memekik sakit saat Baekhyun mencubit pinggangnya.

"Luhan ini betul-betul tidak sopan kan?" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

Apa? Baekhyun tertawa pelan? Apa yang baru saja ia telan?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak teman barumu masuk Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

Luhan memandangnya dengan jijik.

"Luhan, ajak teman barumu masuk." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memelototi Luhan.

"Si-silahkan masuk,Sehun." ajak Luhan. Sehun membuntuti Luhan kedalam apartemennya. Luhan dengan kikuk mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di sofanya yang dekil dan sempit.

"Uh Maaf tempat tinggalku tidak sebesar tempat tinggalmu,Sehun."

"Tidak masalah,Luhan. Kenapa kau belum siap untuk pergi?"

Luhan mendengus, "Well ini baru pukul 8 pagi. Dan kupikir kita berjanji bertemu pukul 11?"

"Perubahan rencana," ucap Sehun sambil menghela nafas berat, "Kau harusnya bersyukur aku mau menjemputmu."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjemputku!" pekik Luhan, "Ah! Dan hal ini mengingatkanku kenapa kau bisa mengetahui alamatku?"

Sehun mengedikan bahu dan bermain dengan ponselnya. Luhan menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang memerhatikan Sehun disebelahnya.

"Baekhyun?" ucapnya sambil menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Bukan aku yang memberitahunya!"

"Kalaupun ia bertanya padaku, aku akan memberikan alamatku Luhan." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menatap Sehun.

"Kupikir kau adalah pria setia?"

"Oh Luhan bagaimana kau bisa setia ketika ada dewa dihadapanmu?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengkel dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan alamatku?"

"Darimu." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Kapan aku memberitahumu?"

"Tepatnya 4 jam yang lalu ketika aku menelepon."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya ketka ia sadar telepon yang ia terima tadi pagi adalah telepon dari Sehun.

"Hey, berhenti menggigit bibirmu oke? Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap daripada kau berdiri disana hanya untuk menggodaku."

"Aku tidak mencoba untuk menggodamu!" protes Luhan. Dengan kesal ia berjalan menuju lemari dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Sehun yang duduk dengan nyaman sambil memainkan ponselnya bersama Baekhyun yang sedang memandangi Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi."

Sehun mendongak untuk memerhatikan Baekhyun, "Ya?"

"Apa kau benar-benar seorang _sex god_?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya.

.

"Oke aku sudah siap!" teriak Luhan sambil berjalan menuju tempat Sehun berada. Ia terkejut bukan main ketika Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang tertawa dan mengobrol bersama.

Sejak kapan mereka seakrab ini?

"Uh Hai teman-teman aku sudah siap.."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Luhan, "Oh? Kau sudah siap? Sayang sekali padahal Sehun sedang menceritakan lelucon lucu!"

Luhan mendengus. Sepertinya Sehun sudah berhasil menarik hati sahabatnya itu. Oh lihat saja cara Baekhyun tersenyum antusias ketika Sehun bilang akan mengundang Baekhyun ke apartemennya.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Luhan pergi dulu ya Baekhyun."

"Mmm Ya! Hati-hati Hunnie!"

Hunnie? Ppffttt...

Sehun tersenyum, " _Thanks_ Baekhyun. Ayo kita pergi.."

Luhan mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun keluar apartemennya.

"Luhan jika kau mendapatkan dia kau benar-benar beruntung. Ia betul-betul pria yang menyenangkan," bisik Baekhyun pelan.

Luhan mencibir, "Itu hanya menurutmu saja! Dan kau memanggilnya apa tadi?Hunnie? Ha ha , lucu sekali."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apa?!" tanya Luhan galak.

"Tidak," ucap Baekhyun sambil menahan senyum, "Cepat pergi!"

"Sampai berjumpa lagi Baekhyun," ucap Sehun ramah.

"Ya! Sampai jumpa lagi! Kalian berdua hati-hati!" teriak Baekhyun, "AKU MENYELIPKAN KONDOM DI TASMU LUHAN!"

Luhan berbalik dan mengacungkan jari tengah ke arah Baekhyun.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau menaiki benda ini."

Sehun menghela nafas, "Benda ini aman Luhan, jangan cemas."

Sehun kembali menyodorkan helm kepada Luhan. Luhan dengan ragu-ragu mengambil helm ditangan Sehun dan kembali memperhatikan motor yang dikendarai Sehun.

"I-ini benar-benar aman kan?"

Sehun menghela nafas, "Oh astaga, jika kau bertanya lagi aku akan mengangkatmu keatas motorku dengan paksa Luhan."

Luhan cemberut mendengar ancaman Sehun. Ia sebenarnya tahu motor bermerk dengan harga yang fantastis itu terjamin keamanannya, tapi yang ia cemaskan adalah pengendara motor berwarna putih tersebut. Luhan pernah melihat Sehun mengendarai Motor dan hal itu membuatnya kembali ragu untuk menaiki motor Sehun.

"Luhan, jangan khawatir oke? Aku akan mengendarainya dengan pelan." Ucap Sehun menenangkan Luhan.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Sekarang cepat naik! Kita tidak punya waktu yang banyak! Kau harus makan malam dengan kakakku kan?"

Luhan akhirnya menyerah dan naik ke motor Sehun. Ia memakai helm yang diberikan Sehun dan menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Sehun.

"Luhan.."

"Apalagi?"

"Kau tidak berencana untuk terus menaruh tangan dibahuku kan?"

"Well menurutmu dimana lagi aku harus menyimpan tanganku huh?!" ucap Luhan kesal, "Jika aku tidak berpegangan aku akan jatuh. Kau mau aku mati huh?!"

Sehun tertawa mendengar omelan Luhan.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk berpegangan padaku _babe_. Maksudku kau bisa berpegangan pada pinggangku, itu membuatku lebih nyaman dan membuatmu lebih aman."

Wajah Luhan memanas mendengar Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'babe'. Luhan dengan cepat memeluk pinggang Sehun karena malu.

Perlakuan Luhan membuat Sehun terkejut,sebelum ia menanyakan sikap Luhan, Luhan sudah lebih dulu mengatakan jika ia benar-benar tidak ingin mati maka Sehun harus memaklumi Luhan jika ia memeluk Sehun terlalu erat.

"Aku tidak keberatan." Ucap Sehun. Dan walaupun Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya, ia tahu bahwa Sehun sedang tersenyum.

.

Ketika Sehun bilang ia akan mengendarai motor dengan pelan, harusnya Luhan tidak percaya kepadanya. Atau bisa dibilang ia tidak boleh percaya kepada apapun yang Sehun katakan. Sehun mengendarai motor dengan cepat,ia dengan lihai menyalip kendaraan-kendaraan besar yang menghalanginya. Luhan bahkan heran kenapa tidak ada polisi yang menilang Sehun, karena Sehun berkendara seperti seorang maniak kecepatan.

Luhan memejamkan mata rapat, tangannya memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi,oke?" ucap Sehun, satu tangannya memegang tangan Luhan yang sedang melingkar dipinggangnya dengan romantis.

"BERKENDARA DENGAN BENAR BODOH!" pekik Luhan.

Benar-benar tidak romantis.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai dipantai Incheon. Luhan terhuyung ketika ia turun dari motor Sehun, membuat Sehun harus memegang tangan Luhan untuk menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi menaiki motormu."

Sehun tertawa, "Aku akan membawa mobil ketika mengajakmu berkencan, kalau begitu."

Luhan membuang muka, berharap Sehun tidak melihat pipinya yang memerah.

"Uhm, omong-omong mau apa kita kesini?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Luhan mengantisipasi hal-hal yang mungkin Sehun sudah persiapkan untuk kegiatan mereka disana. Seperti makan siang dipinggir laut, atau menunggangi kuda sambil mengitari pantai. Namun apa yang dilakukan Sehun, benar-benar tidak pernah disangka Luhan sebelumnya. Pria tampan itu duduk dan mulai membuat istana pasir.

"Luhan duduk disini! Bantu aku membuat istana pasir!" Luhan dengan patuh duduk disebelah Sehun dan mulai membantu Sehun menumpuk pasir untuk membuat sebuah istana.

Sehun tersenyum , matanya berkilau penuh kegembiraan.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dipantai dengan bermain banyak permainan. Sehun akhirnya berhasil membangun istana pasirnya dengan bantuan anak-anak yang datang ke pantai itu. Ia dan Luhan juga bermain kejar-kejaran bersama anak-anak itu. Sehun dan Luhan berada di tim berbeda. Tim Sehun mengejar tim Luhan yang berlari sambil berteriak kegirangan. Sehun dengan tubuh atletisnya tentu saja berlari dengan cepat hingga ia bisa menangkap Luhan dengan mudah. Ia memeluk tubuh Luhan erat dan menarik Luhan yang tertawa menuju timnya. Mereka juga ikut bermain voli pantai dengan remaja-remaja disana. Remaja-remaja wanita memekik histeris saat Sehun melompat dan berhasil melakukan _smash_ dan mendapat poin. Remaja-remaja wanita berteriak horor ketika bola voli yang dipukul Luhan menghantam wajah salah satu teman mereka. Luhan bersumpah hal itu tidak ia sengaja.

"Ini Es Krim-mu."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Luhan sambil mengambil es krim dari tangan Sehun. Sehun duduk disamping Luhan, menatap langit yang mulai gelap sambil meminum soda digenggamannya.

Luhan mencuri pandang kearah Sehun. Pria itu sedang tersenyum cerah. Ia benar-benar pria yang sulit ditebak. Biasanya aura Sehun akan sangat mengintimidasi Luhan. Tapi hari ini ia memperlihatkan sisi yang berbeda pada Luhan. Sisi yang membuat Luhan menyadari bahwa Sehun adalah seorang anak muda yang menyenangkan. Sifat spontan Sehun membuat Luhan penasaran, membuat Luhan ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Sehun.

"Hey Sehun."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?Kenapa kau memaksa sekali ingin pergi dihari ini?"

Sehun memandang Luhan dan tertawa kecil, "Karena ini hari ulang tahunku. Dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskannya sendiri lagi."

Ada sesuatu didalam hati Luhan yang tergerak saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin sendiri lagi.

Apa itu berarti ia selalu kesepian?

Luhan mengasihani Sehun. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sendiri tanpa siapapun yang menemaninya.

Ia juga kesepian.

Apakah tuhan merencanakan sesuatu saat mempertemukannya dengan Sehun?

Apakah Tuhan memberikan Sehun untuknya agar tidak kesepian lagi?

"Luhan?"

"Ah,ya?"

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang jika kau tidak ingin terlambat ke acara makan malammu dengan Junmyeon hyung. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana,oke?"

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan sebenarnya ingin mengatakan bahwa jika Sehun masih mau ditemani dirinya ia tidak apa-apa datang terlambat bahkan membatalkan makan malamnya. Tapi reaksi apa yang akan Sehun berikan? Apa ia akan terkejut atau takut karena perubahan sikap Luhan?

"Luhan, ada apa?" tanya Sehun lagi membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan, "Se-selamat ulang tahun. Maaf karena aku tidak mengucapkannya dari awal. Ta-tapi kau harus tahu, aku akan selalu bersedia untuk menemanimu ketika kau kesepian, oke?"

Sehun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Luhan, "Terima kasih banyak,Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang.." ajak Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan menuju motornya.

Luhan tidak mengelak ataupun meronta ketika Sehun menarik tangannya. Ia malah berharap Sehun mengaitkan jarinya dengan jari Luhan agar Luhan bisa menggenggamnya erat untuk menunjukan pada Sehun bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

* * *

Luhan sampai direstoran tempatnya makan malam dengan tepat waktu. Ia dengan pelan turun dari motor Sehun dan menyerahkan helm kepada Sehun.

"Terima kasih Sehun.."

Sehun membuka helmnya dan menatap Luhan, "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu Luhan."

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! K-kau mengajakku bermain dipantai dan aku benar-benar menikmatinya! Berkat kau, aku bersenang-senang disana. Jadi, terima kasih."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Selamat makan malam,Luhan."

Sehun kembali memakai helmnya, bersiap untuk pergi. Ia menatap Luhan sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia melesat dengan cepat.

Luhan terdiam disana masih menatap jalanan yang dilalui Sehun. Kenapa ia merasa bersalah saat ia bertemu pandang dengan mata Sehun? Apakah karena mata itu terlihat sedih saat menatap Luhan?

* * *

"Jadi apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini Luhan?" tanya Junmyeon ditengah makan malamnya dengan Luhan.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia masih menunduk menatap makanan yang ia mainkan dengan sendoknya.

"Luhan?" panggil Junmyeon sambil menyentuh tangan Luhan.

"Ah! Y-ya?" ucap Luhan yang tersentak kaget.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menatap Junmyeon sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak apa-" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya dan menghela nafas, "Bolehkah aku jujur padamu?"

"Ya! Tentu saja! Apakah ada yang menganggumu Luhan?" tanya Junmyeon khawatir.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan marah?"

Junmyeon tersenyum ramah sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan, "Tentu Luhan. Sekarang ceritakan, kenapa kau melamun terus dan terlihat sedih."

"Uh,sebenarnya aku selama ini masih sering bertemu dengan adikmu, Sehun."

"Dan sebelum kesini aku bersama dengannya tadi siang. Aku merasa bersalah karena meninggalkannya sendirian di hari ulang tahunnya." Lanjut Luhan.

"Hari ulang tahunnya?" tanya Junmyeon.

Luhan menganga tak percaya, "Iya. Hari ini ulang tahunnya! Apa kau lupa?"

Luhan benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa Junmyeon bisa melupakan ulang tahun adiknya sendiri. Tidak aneh kenapa Sehun terlihat sedih.

"Ah iya, maaf. Aku terkadang lupa karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan di kantor."

Luhan cemberut, "Bisakah kau mengucapkan selamat kepadanya? Aku betul-betul kasihan padanya."

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu sedih?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan, "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian dan dilupakan. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang lain merasakan hal yang sama."

"Jadi Junmyeon! Bisakah kau mengantarku ke toko kue setelah kita makan malam? Aku ingin membelikan kue ulang tahun untuk Sehun."

Junmyeon terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

Luhan tersenyum cerah, "Terima kasih Junmyeon!"

Luhan akhirnya memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya dengan lahap dan menceritakan kegiatannya kepada Junmyeon yang dengan setia mendengarkannya.

.

.

"Ah aku turun disini saja!" ucap Luhan.

"Kau yakin? Aku tahu dimana Sehun tinggal, aku akan mengantarkanmu kesana."

"Tidak apa, lagipula ini sudah sangat larut. Kau harus bekerja besok kan?"

"Apakah benar kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Junmyeon.

Luhan mengangguk yakin, "Lagipula gedung apartemen Sehun tinggal satu blok dari sini."

"Kau tahu dimana ia tinggal?"

"Ya! Aku pernah ke apartemen Sehun untuk mengembalikan kartu kreditnya."

Luhan menengok jam tangannya dan tersentak kaget, "Oh hari ini akan segera berakhir! Aku pergi dulu ya Junmyeon! Terima kasih atas makan malamnya! Aku akan meneleponmu! Bye!"

Luhan keluar dari mobil Junmyeon dan berjalan menuju apartemen Sehun dengan cepat.

Saat ia sudah sampai didepan apartemen Sehun, ia segera menaruh lilin-lilin kecil diatas kue yang ia beli dan menyulutnya. Ia membunyikan bel apartemen Sehun berkali-kali hingga Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya.

" _Happy birthday Sehun_.." ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kue kehadapan Sehun.

Sehun yang masih terkejut hanya diam saja menatap Luhan.

"Hey, seharusnya sekarang kau menutup mata dan membuat permintaan! Ayolah! Tanganku sudah pegal!" gerutu Luhan.

Sehun menurut dan memejamkan matanya dan berdoa, setelah itu ia membuka mata dan meniup lilin diatas kue yang dipegang Luhan.

"Yeayy! Selamat ulang tahun Sehun!"

"Kau kesini untuk merayakan ulang tahunku?" tanya Sehun.

"Mmhhmm!"

"Bagaimana dengan makan malammu dengan Junmyeon?"

"Kami selesai makan malam tepat waktu dan aku buru-buru kesini untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Bagaimana? Kau tidak merasa kesepian lagi kan?"

Sehun tidak menjawab dan terus memandang Luhan.

"Sehun? apa kau tidak akan mempersilahkanku masuk?"

"Ah ya, silahkan masuk.."

Luhan masuk ke apartemen Sehun. Ia lalu duduk di sofa dimana ia pernah dipermalukan oleh Sehun sebelumnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengingat kejadian itu.

Ia membuka mata saat ia merasakan Sehun duduk disisinya.

Sehun terus menatap Luhan dan Luhan tersenyum.

"Sehun ak-" kalimat Luhan terhenti saat Sehun mencium bibirnya. Ia memejamkan mata saat Sehun mulai melumat bibirnya. Tangan Sehun menangkup pipinya sambil mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga berbaring disofa.

"Luhan," bisik Sehun sambil menatap Luhan, "Setelah ini, jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu."

Sehun kembali mencium bibirnya dengan ganas, dan Luhan membalas ciuman itu sambil melingkarkan tangannya dileher Sehun.

* * *

"Halo Junmyeon?"

"Hai Luhan, Apa kau sudah kembali ke apartemenmu?"

"Ya aku baru saja sampai! Terima kasih untuk semuanya Junmyeon, kau yang terbaik."

"Sama-sama Luhan. Aku akan meneleponmu besok oke? Bye."

Junmyeon memasukan ponsel ke sakunya dan kembali memencet bel di hadapannya.

Sehun membuka pintu. Ia tersenyum angkuh ketika melihat sang kakak sudah berdiri didepan apartemennya.

"Wow Hyung, jarang sekali kau mengunjungiku tengah malam begini? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun sambil menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

Junmyeon memutar bola matanya jengkel dan mendorong tubuh Sehun keras untuk masuk kedalam apartemen Sehun.

"Ada apa Hyung? Sepertinya moodmu sedang tidak baik.."

"Sehun,Apa kau mengganggu Luhan?"

Sehun duduk di sofa dihadapan Junmyeon dan tertawa, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Hyung? Mana mungkin aku mengganggu Luhan. Luhan milikmu."

Junmyeon mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Karena ia milikku,Sehun, itu menjadi alasan utama kenapa kau mengganggu dia."

"Kenapa kau berpikir serendah itu kepada adikmu sendiri Hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan sekarang Sehun?"

"Tidak ada,hyung. Tenang saja."

Junmyeon mendecih, "Oh Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau terus mendekati Luhan? Bahkan kau mengatakan padanya kalau hari ini kau ulang tahun hanya untuk mendapat perhatiannya."

"Cih ulang tahun? Seingatku ulang tahunmu masih beberapa bulan lagi."

"Wow, kau mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja aku ini kakakmu."

Sehun tertawa, "Kakak macam apa yang selalu ingin melihat adiknya menderita?"

Junmyeon tidak menjawab.

"Kau mempunyai segalanya hyung, untuk apa kau memiliki Luhan? Jika akhirnya kau akan menyakitinya. Bukankah akhirnya akan selalu seperti itu Hyung? Akan ada yang tersakiti karena keegoisanmu."

Junmyeon yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya menghampiri Sehun dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Jaga ucapanmu Sehun!"

Sehun menyeringai, "Kalau tidak? Apa kau akan memukulku? Dan menyalahkan semuanya kepadaku seperti dulu? Benar-benar pecundang."

Junmyeon mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Anyway hyung,tenang saja aku tidak akan merebut Luhan darimu." Ucap Sehun sambil melepaskan tangan Junmyeon dari kerah bajunya.

Sehun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap Junmyeon tajam, "Karena Luhan sendiri yang akan berlari kepadaku dan menyerahkan dirinya padaku."

 **TBC**

 **SUMPAH JANJI ADEGAN SMUTNYA BAKAL ADA DI CHAPTER DEPAN TvT**

Aku juga bakal berusaha buat update lebih cepat hehehehe...

Maaf karena humor gagal, typo, salah penulisan kata, dan EYD yang kurang bagus..

Menulis tidak semudah nyanyiin lagu SFY,

THE WAY YOOUU CRRYYY

Oke,cukup.

Selamat membaca guys!

Jangan lupa dukung lagu SFY sama FF ini ya!

THE WAY YOUU CRRYYY

OK,AKU BAKAL BERHENTI NYANYI!

Jangan lupa dukung FF2 author lainnya juga!

THE WAY YOU C- /Disumpel kaos kaki sehun/


	3. Chapter 3

**Call Me Daddy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun...ahh."

Luhan mendesah ketika Sehun mengecup dan menjilat lehernya. Sehun dengan perlahan menindih tubuh Luhan dan menggesek kejantanan mereka yang masih terhalang celana yang mereka pakai.

"Ohh!" Luhan mendesah dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya, "Se-Sehun, _please_."

"Panggil aku _Daddy_ ," bisik Sehun seduktif dikuping Luhan. Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya menggeleng.

"Oh ayolah _Baby_ , panggil aku _daddy_ dan aku akan memberikanmu kenikmatan lebih dari ini."

"Ti-tidak," ujar Luhan susah payah. Luhan menggerakkan pinggulnya, menyongsong pinggul Sehun yang tidak bergerak.

"Panggil aku _Daddy_ atau-"

"Aaahhh!" Luhan memekik dan membuka matanya ketika Sehun menggigit lehernya dengan keras.

"Aw Sehun Hentik- AAHHHHH!"

Sehun menyeringai dan terus menggigit Leher Luhan.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau memanggilku _daddy_."

Luhan memberontak,tangannya berusaha mendorong Sehun namun Sehun menangkap tangannya dan menahan tangan Luhan dikedua sisi kepalanya.

" _Ouch_! Sehun!" Luhan mengerang merasakan perih di lehernya.

"SEHUN!"

Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun dan dengan cepat meraih kue yang berada di meja dan melemparkannya ke kepala Sehun.

Sehun, yang terkejut, akhirnya berhenti menggigiti Luhan.

" _Oh My God_ ," ujar Luhan pelan melihat kekacauan yang ia lakukan.

Rambut Sehun penuh dengan krim Kue,piring kertas penopang kue tersebut masih menempel di sisi wajah Sehun.

" _Oh my god_! Maafkan aku Sehun aku-"

Sehun tidak berkutik,ia masih menatap kemejanya yang juga penuh noda dari kue yang dilempar Luhan.

Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar. Rasa takut mulai muncul dihatinya.

 _Shit._

Bagaimana kalau Sehun marah? Oh pasti dia marah. Siapa yang tidak marah jika seseorang melempar kue kearahnya dan mengotori kemeja kepunyaannya.

Tunggu.

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat kemeja Sehun. Ia pernah melihat kemeja ini sebelumnya.

Kemeja berwarna biru itu pernah ia liat di acara _fashion show_ yang sedang Baekhyun tonton.

Kemeja koleksi terbaru dari _prada._

 _Pra fucking da._

Atau biasa Baekhyun sebut sebagai 'masterpiece yang lebih berharga dari ginjal yixing'

" _Fuck_ ," umpat Luhan.

"Ah! Astaga sudah malam! A-aku pulang dulu ya,Sehun? Bye!" pamitnya lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

.

Sepanjang jalan Luhan terus memikirkan ciuman yang ia bagi dengan Sehun. Bagaimana bibir Sehun terasa dibibirnya, bagaimana lidah Sehun menginvasi rongga mulutnya, membuat jantung Luhan berdegup cepat.

Jadi apa hubungan mereka sekarang?

Teman?

Tapi teman tidak berciuman seperti itu.

Kekasih?

Tidak mungkin. Ia baru saja mengenal Sehun.

Luhan menghela nafas.

Benar, ia dan Sehun baru saja bertemu. Luhan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sehun. Dan Sehun juga tidak pernah bertanya apa-apa tentang dirinya. Sehun tidak pernah tertarik dengan hidup Luhan. Jika bertemu,mereka selalu bertengkar. Luhan tidak suka dengan sifat Sehun tapi ia menerima ciuman Sehun bahkan membalasnya. Sehun sangat arogan dan percaya diri namun dibalik itu Luhan tahu ia kesepian.

Hubungan mereka benar-benar membingungkan.

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ponselnya berdering. Junmyeon meneleponnya, membuat Luhan tersenyum. Junmyeon pasti khawatir karena ia meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

"Tipikal Junmyeon," gumamnya lalu mengangkat telepon dan meyakinkan Junmyeon bahwa ia sudah sampai diapartemennya.

* * *

.

"Kau, apa?"

"Aku melemparkan kue kearah Sehun hingga mengotori rambut dan kemeja _prada_ nya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu _prada_?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Merasa terusik _brand_ favoritnya disinggung bahkan (menurut cerita Luhan) ternodai oleh seloyang kue.

"Aku pernah melihat kemeja itu di _fashion show_ yang kau tonton dua minggu yang lalu."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya membuat Luhan terkejut.

"KAU BILANG APA?!" pekiknya sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja Luhan.

"U-uh kemeja yang Sehun pakai," ucap Luhan susah payah, "Kemeja Prada yang kulihat di acara _fashion show_."

"Luhan apa kau gila?!" Baekhyun memekik.

"Oh anak ini benar-benar gila," ucap Baekhyun dramatis.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku yakin noda itu bisa dicuci, walaupun Sehun meminta ganti rugi aku bisa membeli kemeja baru yang sama dengan kemeja itu."

Baekhyun menganga tak percaya.

"Luhan, _you stupid bitch_ , kau tahu kemeja itu berasal dari mana?! Dari koleksi musim semi prada! Dan belum beredar di Korea selatan!"

"Jika aku menjadi Sehun aku tidak segan-segan akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup dan menjadikan kulit kepalamu sebagai celana dalam!"

"Eww Baekhyun!"

"Oke, _Sorry_ , itu terdengar sadis. Tapi aku serius. Kau tahu kan kenapa aku selalu bilang baju prada lebih berharga dari ginjal yixing? Karena baju itu berharga jutaan won Luhan! Kau hanya punya dua pilihan, kau pesan peti mati sekarang atau menjual diri untuk mengganti kemeja Sehun."

Luhan menempelkan kepalanya diatas meja.

Walaupun berlebihan, tapi perkataan Baekhyun ada benarnya juga.

Sebagai seorang lelaki sejati (Pffttt..) Luhan harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Yang dalam hal ini adalah mengotori (?) kemeja Sehun.

Tapi bagaimana ia harus membayar Sehun?

Gajinya tidak akan cukup walaupun ia bekerja paruh waktu hingga usia 89 tahun.

"Hai _Guys_!"

Suara lembut Yixing terdengar ditelinga Luhan. Luhan mendongak dan melihat Yixing tersenyum sambil duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Yixing-ah," panggil Luhan.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak merokok kan? Kau hidup dengan sehat kan?"

Yixing tersenyum. Hatinya tersentuh.

Oh Luhan,Lihat betapa baik hatinya. Ia tetap mengkhawatirkan Yixing walaupun ia sedang dalam kesusahan. Teman yang pengertian dan Baik.

Luhan adalah malaikat.

"Tentu saja Luhan. Aku sehat dan bugar. Terima Kas-"

"Jika ginjalmu kujual apakah bisa kutukar dengan kemeja prada?"

Senyum Yixing memudar.

Dasar iblis cilik.

.

* * *

Luhan berjalan dengan lemas menuju apartemennya. Pekerjaannya di kafe membuatnya sangat lelah, membuat tubuhnya terasa sakit dan tulang-tulangnya terasa seperti akan hancur jika seseorang tidak sengaja menabrak tubuhnya.

Yang ada dipikiran Luhan saat ini hanyalah apartemen. Kasur. Tidur.

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan berbisik, "Akhirnya.." saat ia sampai di gedung apartemennya. Saat Luhan keluar dari _Lift_ , ia tersentak kaget saat melihat sosok Sehun sedang bersandar di daun pintu apartemennya.

"Sial," umpat Luhan pelan.

 _'Apakah aku harus lari?'_ Pikirnya dalam hati. Pikirannya sudah berteriak,menugaskan kakinya untuk kabur dari Sehun tapi ia hanya terdiam karena kakinya terlalu lelah. Karena ia tidak punya pilihan lain, Luhan akhirnya memilih untuk duduk disebelah pot besar dilorong menuju apartemennya. Ia menekuk kakinya kedada, berharap pot besar itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari pandangan Sehun.

"Kau sedang apa?"

 _Shit._

Luhan mendongak ke sumber suara dan tersenyum, "Uh Hi Sehun.. Aku sedang ,uh, istirahat?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Disini? Disebelah pot besar yang terletak 5 meter dari apartemenmu?"

Luhan terkekeh.

"Ya! Terkadang aku merasa tempat ini sangat nyaman."

Sehun menghela nafas dan mengangkat tubuh Luhan membuat Luhan terpekik.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Turunkan aku!"

Sehun tidak menjawab dan membawa tubuh Luhan menuju apartemennya. Ia dengan kasar menurunkan Luhan lalu memerangkap Luhan diantara tangannya membuat Luhan bersandar ditembok dibelakangnya dan hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Kau yakin kau tidak bersembunyi dariku hmm?"

"Uh tidak! A-ah aku, uh, untuk apa aku bersembunyi darimu?"

Sehun menyeringai.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena, pertama, kau melemparkan kue ke kepalaku. Kedua, karena kau mengotori kemeja favoritku atau-"

"Atau?"

Sehun tersenyum menggoda, "Atau karena kau mengisi pikiranku seharian penuh?"

Pipi Luhan merona merah membuat Sehun tersenyum dan bergumam, "Menggemaskan."

Luhan berdeham dan memejamkan matana sebentar, berusaha menata kembali pikirannya dan degup jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tak karuan.

"Dengar, Sehun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena aku mengotori rambut dan kemejamu. Tapi kau juga harus mengerti kalau itu juga salahmu! Kau terus memaksaku untuk-"

"Untuk apa?" goda Sehun.

"Untuk memanggilmu _daddy_ ," ucap Luhan malu-malu.

"Dan untuk hal yang terakhir!" teriak Luhan, "Kita impas karena-"

"Karena?"

Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya, "Karena kau juga memenuhi pikiranku."

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu Luhan agar Luhan menatapnya. Luhan mengedipkan matanya cepat saat ia menatap Sehun yang sedang tersenyum. Ia menutup mata ketika Sehun mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mencium Luhan. Dan Luhan menggeram kesal ketika ponsel Sehun berbunyi sebelum ia bisa merasakan bibir Sehun dibibirnya.

Sehun mengangkat teleponnya dan berbicara dengan serius. Tangannya yang lain masih memerangkap tubuh Luhan yang juga masih terdiam dan menatap Sehun lekat.

" _Sorry Babe_. Ada hal yang harus kuurus," ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi Luhan dengan punggung tangannya, "Datanglah ke apartemenku besok malam. Oke?"

Luhan mengangguk pasrah membuat Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Luhan lembut.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang berjalan menjauh dari posisinya. Menatap punggung itu sambil berpikir,apa yang pria berpunggung tegap itu inginkan darinya.

* * *

.

Luhan menatap gedung apartemen mewah di hadapannya dengan sedih.

Ia akhirnya menuruti permintaan Sehun dan datang ke apartemennya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi sangat penurut untuk Sehun ("Kau itu submisif seperti serigala omega." Baekhyun bilang siang tadi, "Dan Sehun adalah serigala alpha yang mendominasimu. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihatmu dan Sehun saat bereproduksi.", dan Luhan tidak bertanggung jawab atas benjolan merah di dahi baekhyun).

Sebelumnya Luhan sudah berencana untuk kabur dari Seoul,tapi ia sadar ia tidak mempunyai uang yang cukup untuk pergi dari Seoul. Ia juga berencana untuk mengambil ginjal Yixing diam-diam bersama Baekhyun. Mereka sudah ke rumah Yixing tengah malam kemarin (tidak lupa menyapa teman serumah Yixing yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka) dan diam-diam 'menyerang' Yixing yang sedang tertidur lelap. Tapi belum sempat mereka membedah Yixing,Yixing bangun dari tidurnya, berteriak histeris dan menendang Luhan sekuat tenaga dan menelepon kantor polisi karena ia kira Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah pencuri yang hendak memperkosanya.

Luhan menghela nafas sebelum memencet bel apartemen Sehun. Seorang wanita tua membuka pintu apartemen Sehun dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai asisten rumah tangga Sehun.

"Kau boleh duduk disini sementara aku akan memanggilkan tuan muda Oh dan membuatkanmu minuman."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot," ucap Luhan sambil duduk disalah satu sofa.

Wanita tua yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Bibi Sung itu tersenyum ramah, "Tidak apa, aku harus melayani pasangan tuan muda Oh dengan baik."

Luhan menunduk malu mendengar perkataan wanita itu.

Sehun akhirnya menghampiri Luhan , ia memakai _turtle neck_ berwarna putih dan celana _training_ hitam. Walaupun memakai baju yang _simple_ , tapi Sehun masih terlihat seperti super model yang Luhan sering lihat di majalah _fashion_ (milik Baekhyun). Tangannya menggenggam kemeja yang tak asing bagi Luhan, membuat Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar.

"Hai Luhan," sapa Sehun sambil duduk menyilangkan kakinya dihadapan Luhan.

"H-hai Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum lalu meletakan kemejanya di meja, "Maaf karena kemarin urusan kita terganggu."

"Y-ya tidak apa-apa. Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta ganti rugi karena kau telah mengotori kemejaku. Kau tahu? Nodanya tidak hilang walaupun aku sudah mencucinya beberapa kali."

"Sehun aku benar-benar tidak punya uang untuk membeli kemeja yang baru!"

"Aku tahu kau tak bisa membeli kemeja ini. Lagipula kau tidak akan menemukan gantinya karena kemeja ini adalah kemeja satu-satunya di Korea."

Luhan mendecih sebal.

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Aku akan membiarkanmu dan memaafkanmu kalau kau setuju menjadi kekasihku."

"Apa?!"

"Dan bersedia memanggilku _daddy_."

"YA! APA KAU GILA?!" Pekik Luhan sambil berdiri dari duduknya, "DASAR KEPARAT SOMBONG! AKU TAHU AKU TIDAK SEKAYA DIRIMU!TAPI BUKAN BERARTI AKU BISA DIPERINTAH SEENAKNYA OLEH KEPARAT SEPERTIMU!"

"Aku akan mengganti kemeja itu dengan uang! Aku akan kesini dan menyerahkan semua uangku kepadamu!"

Luhan berjalan kesal meninggalkan Sehun. Air mata Luhan menetes dipipinya karena ia kesal bukan main.

"Tuan muda Luhan?"

Luhan menghentikkan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Oh! Ahjumma," ucap Luhan sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku tak apa-apa," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku mendengar semuanya," ucap bibi Sung membuat Luhan terperanjat kaget.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?"

Bibi Sung mengangguk pelan dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Terkadang perkataan tuan muda oh memang menyakitkan. Ia tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang lain maka dari itu ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia butuh seseorang untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih baik."

Luhan menghela nafas, "Aku mengerti. Tapi apakah ia harus merendahkanku seperti itu hanya karena sebuah pakaian?"

Bibi Sung mengusap punggung Luhan, "Kau harus memakluminya karena kemeja itu kemeja favoritnya. Aku yakin ia bisa membeli banyak kemeja yang lebih mahal,tapi bukan uang yang ia permasalahkan, tetapi nilai yang ada di kemeja itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kemeja itu diberikan oleh nenek tuan muda sebelum ia meninggal. Nyonya besar adalah satu-satunya yang peduli dan menyayangi tuan muda. Hingga satu hadiah terasa sangat berharga untuknya. Kau mengerti ka-" perkataan bibi Sung terhenti saat ia menatap Luhan yang sudah berurai air mata.

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan lirih.

Bibi Sung mengangguk lemah.

Luhan memeluk bibi Sung erat sambil menangis, "Terima kasih sudah menceritakannya padaku Bibi Sung."

"Ya. Aku menceritakan ini karena aku yakin kau adalah orang yang penting untuk tuan muda Oh."

Luhan tersenyum dan berbisik, "Ya semoga saja begitu."

"A-aku akan meminta maaf kepada Sehun dan melakukan sesuatu dengannya. Jadi bibi,Mmm bisakah- k-kau keluar sebentar? A-aku tidak mengusirmu! Aku hanya takut kau terganggu dengan- Dengan-"

"Aku mengerti," Ucap bibi Sung, "Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk makan malam diluar bersama anakku."

"Selamat bersenang-senang," ucap Bibi Sung sambil mengedipkan matanya membuat Luhan tersipu malu.

Setelah Bibi Sung pergi, Luhan dengan perlahan kembali keruangan tengah apartemen Sehun. Sehun masih duduk ditempatnya sambil memerhatikan ponsel ditangannya. Ia terlihat begitu tenang, membuat Luhan gugup dan sekaligus merasa bersalah karena sudah berteriak dan mencela Sehun.

"Uh,Sehun."

Sehun tidak menjawab bahkan tidak menatap Luhan sedikitpun.

"Aku meminta maaf karena aku telah berteriak kepadamu walaupun aku tahu aku yang membuat masalah."

"Ya,tidak apa-apa," ucap Sehun namun tidak melepas pandangannya dari ponsel ditangannya.

Luhan berdiri dengan kikuk sambil menunggu Sehun untuk menatapnya. Namun Sehun tetap memainkan ponselnya dan tidak menghiraukan Luhan.

"Sehun."

"Hmm."

Luhan cemberut. Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun," panggilnya lagi setelah ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun tetap tidak merespon. Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain selain memberanikan diri untuk mengambil ponsel Sehun dari tangannnya dengan pelan.

Sehun hanya diam tidak mengatakan apapun,ekspresinya tetap tenang dan tidak berubah.

Luhan menghela nafas dan mengangguk mantap.

 _'Sekarang atau tidak selamanya..'_

Luhan naik keatas sofa dan memposisikan dirinya diatas paha Sehun.

"Sehun," panggilnya sambil melingkarkan tangan di leher Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya dalam diam. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Walaupun Sehun tidak berkata apapun tapi Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun menatap dirinya.

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mencium pipi Sehun hingga daun telinga Sehun. Dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat ia menjilat daun kuping Sehun dan menggigitnya pelan.

" _Daddy,_ " bisiknya perlahan.

" _Daddy,"_ bisiknya lagi sambil berdesah.

Sehun menggeram, tangannya mengusap pinggang Luhan dengan pelan.

" _Daddy_ , maafkan aku," bisik Luhan lagi.

Luhan memekik saat Sehun melemar tubuhnya ke sofa dan menindihnya.

"Jangan berharap aku akan melepaskanmu kali ini Luhan. Aku tidak peduli benda apa yang akan kau lemparkan padaku, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Luhan melenguh menatap mata tajam Sehun yang penuh dengan gairah. Sehun lalu menyerang bibir Luhan dengan ciuman yang ganas. Lidah Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan hingga Luhan dengan sepenuh hati membuka bibirnya dan membiarkan lidah Sehun menjelajah mulutnya. Lidah mereka bertaut membuat saliva menetes ke pipi Luhan yang dengan cepat Sehun jilat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mencium Luhan.

Sehun berpindah mencium dan menggigit leher Luhan. meninggalkan bercak merah hingga Luhan mendesah. Kejantanan Sehun yang tegak menggesek penis Luhan dari balik celana trainingnya membuat Luhan dengan otomatis menggerakan pinggulnya ,menggesekan penisnya dan penis Sehun.

" _Fuck_ ," ucap Sehun, "Lepaskan pakaianmu."

Luhan melenguh sebelum akhirnya membuka kaosnya. Ketika Luhan berusaha membuka celananya,Sehun menyerang tubuh Luhan dengan bibirnya. Mencium dan menjilat dada Luhan sehingga Luhan mendesah.

"Ahhh Sehun," desahnya ketika Sehun menjilat _nipple_ nya.

Luhan dengan susah payah berhasil membuka celananya. Ia mengangkat kepala Sehun dan kembali mencium bibir Sehun dengan ganas.

"Seh-Sehun _Please_. Lepaskan pakaianmu."

"Tidak sebelum kau memanggiku _daddy_ ," ucap Sehun sambil menjilat pipi Luhan.

"Ngghh _Daddy, please_ ," mohon Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum puas.

Sehun akhirnya melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu. Luhan hanya bisa tercengang melihat tubuh sempurna Sehun. Dari bahu dan dada bidangnya hingga penis besarnya yang berdiri tegak.

" _Da-daddy_ ," rengek Luhan.

"Ada apa _Baby_?"

"A-aku ingin-" Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan menunduk malu.

"Kau ingin menyentuhku?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil. Membuat Sehun tersenyum gemas.

Ia lalu berdiri dihadapan Luhan lalu mengangkat dagu Luhan untuk mendongak, "Sentuh aku kapanpun kau mau."

" _All of it is yours,_ " ucap Sehun sambil meletakkan tangan Luhan didadanya.

Tangan Luhan menjalar pelan dari dada Sehun hingga perutnya dan menyentuh penis Sehun yang berdiri. Sehun mengerang merasakan tangan Luhan mulai memainkan penisnya. Mengelusnya dan mengocoknya pelan.

" _Baby_ ," desah Sehun saat Luhan mengecup Penisnya.

"Simpan itu lain waktu, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi," ucap Sehun menahan Luhan yang akan mengulum penisnya.

Luhan berdiri dengan lututnya dan memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Masih ada lain waktu?" bisiknya pelan.

Sehun tertawa, "Masih ada lain waktu."

"Jadi, ini bukan hanya _one night stand_?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, " _You will be the person i can't stand a night without._ "

Luhan tersenyum dan mencium bibir Sehun.

"Sekarang bisakah kita lanjutkan? Aku sudah tidak tahan ingin merasakanmu baby."

 _"Please,Daddy. All of me is yours."_

 _._

Malam itu Luhan mendesah hebat ketika Sehun menghujamkan penisnya dengan cepat dan keras. Tangannya mencengkeram sprei ranjang Sehun ketika rasa perih sekaligus nikmat menghantamnya. Ia memanggil nama Sehun ketika kenikmatan menguasai dirinya. Malam itu ia menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya untuk Sehun.

"Jadilah milikku, dan tinggalkan Junmyeon hyung," bisik Sehun sambil berbaring disisi Luhan dan memeluk tubuhnya.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia bahkan masih terjaga walaupun Sehun sudah lama tertidur sambil membelakangi dirinya.

Ia menatap punggung Sehun yang tertidur dengan tenang.

Apakah bersama Sehun adalah pilihan yang benar?

Luhan sebenarnya tahu hal itu bukan pilihan karena ia harus membayar perbuatannya.

Apakah meninggalkan Junmyeon adalah pilihan yang benar?

Luhan tahu hal itu tidak benar karena Junmyeon sangat baik dan sudah banyak membantunya.

Lalu ia teringat apa yang bibi Sung katakan kepadanya. Bahwa Sehun sudah kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang peduli kepadanya, bahwa ia membutuhkan seseorang, bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang penting untuk Sehun.

Bukankah semua alasan itu sudah jelas untuk Luhan memilih Sehun?

Luhan menghela nafas dan dengan perlahan melingkarkan tangannya ditubuh tegap Sehun.

" _Brat._ Kau harus bersyukur karena aku memilihmu," gerutu Luhan sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

.

Sehun membuka matanya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan Luhan dari tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oh Bibi Sung?"

"Tuan Muda Oh, dimana Luhan?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Ia berada dikamarku."

"Ah," gumam Bibi Sung.

Sehun mengambil air minum dan duduk di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Bibi Sung membereskan dapurnya.

"Bibi Sung, terima kasih karena kau telah membantuku."

Bibi Sung berhenti dengan kegiatannya dan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Dasar anak nakal! Kau menyuruh wanita tua sepertiku untuk berbohong!" omelnya sambil memukul Sehun memakai ketimun di tangannya.

"Aw Sakit!" protes Sehun.

"Rasakan! Itu akibatnya karena kau berbohong!" gerutu Bibi Sung, "Oh kasihan sekali Luhan. Ia anak yang sangat baik dan polos. Kau benar-benar tega mempermainkannya seperti itu."

Sehun yang sedang meneguk minumannya tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mempermainkannya," ujar Sehun santai, "Yang kupermainkan disini adalah Junmyeon Hyung dan Luhan adalah menjadi senjata yang tepat untuk kugunakan. Ayah mengajarkanku untuk memanfaatkan peluang apapun untuk mengalahkan lawan. Dan aku mengikuti sarannya dengan baik."

"Dan kebetulan Luhan adalah tipeku,ia menarik dan cantik. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan aku bersenang-senang sedikit?"

Bibi Sung menghela nafas lelah, "Apa ini semua masih karena han-"

"Tolong jangan sebut nama itu," potong Sehun.

"Terserah, lakukan apa yang kau inginkan tapi aku berpesan satu hal," ucap bibi Sung, "Tolong jangan sakiti hati anak itu."

Sehun tersenyum lalu meneguk habis minumannya.

"Ya Aku akan mencobanya," ucapnya sambil kembali kekamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

 **TBC**

 **Ini adegan mesum ter gak niat yang pernah aku tulis**

 **But well whatever, enjoy the (not-so) sexy scene :p**


	4. pengumuman giveaway

Halo!

Sebelumnya maaf, kalian tertipu lagi karena ini bukan update tapi hanya pengumuman :")

sejujurnya, pengen sih update... tapi setiap kali nyoba untuk nulis, udah ga bisa. istilah kerennya sih writer's block.

mungkin karena HunHan bukan Muse lagi. huhu

Tapi sekarang lagi nyoba untuk coba nulis ff lagi, tapi... lebih ke chanbaek atau kaisoo :")

maka dari itu saudara2 sekalian. Aku bikin giveaway!

Syaratnya sih cuman tulis kelanjutan dari FF Saudade/ Loving Luhan Once More/ Oh Sweet Sugar Daddy

Chapternya maksimal 5 chapter.

Yang menang bakal dapet FANART BOOK Dari WINDEER sama Fanart book HunHan yang Deer's Diary.

untuk info lebih lanjut bisa hubungi aku di twitter bulsuitdorok


End file.
